Animal Magnitism
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Saski gets turned into a wolf hybrid one day when taking her anger out on a tree and meets a fiesty little fire demon. Threatened with death she seeks shelter in the only place she can find... Shiori's house.
1. Introduction

***AuthorNote* This is my first try at writing so be merciful and please review!!!!!**

* * *

Hello human reader my name's Fluffy and if you didn't figure out from the name I'm a dog. Wolf hybrid, to be exact. But I wasn't always a dog I used to be a human like you. Now this is where I tell you how everything went wrong and I lost everything in my life and it was so awful but to be brutally honest I really don't care. It's not as if I lost my family, I still get to see them. Well you figure that out in the story anyway. My tale will begin with how all this crap started. A tree.


	2. Ch One: The Chase

**bonbon: This is the 1st chappie to Animal Magnitism! I'm so proud of myself!**

**TheDarkLadyKira (bonbon's little sister who is reading and comenting over her shoulder) : State the obvious why don't you.**

**Ember: This is why I like having her around.**

**bonbon: You tow are so mean to me.**

**TheDarkLadyKira: (Saying this innoccently) You do realize Two is spelled T-W-O, right?**

**Ember: (rolling on the ground laughing)**

**bonbon: (glaring at Ember) You're supposed to be my muse, not pick at me every tyime you get a chance!**

**TheDarkLadyKira: Technically I'm the one picking at you. (pats bonbon on head, literally I'm patting her on the head while high jacking her author note)**

**bonbon: (pouting in a corner) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Ember: Or TheDarkLadyKira. She owns you!**

**TheDarkLadyKira: You better believe it! Besides if she did own YYH there would actually be a scene of Kurama without a shirt so I couldn't point out there is no actual proof given that his current body is male, but there is ton that imply he is actually female. One, he is always wearing girly colors and skirts. Look at his fighting outfits for pity sakes! Two, he never gets a girl and is constantly surrounded by guys! Even the emo midget gets a girl friend the hated (in my sister's case) Mukoro!**

**bonbon: Wait! (Ember sitting on head) I don't hate Mokuro! **

**Ember: (shakes head as bonbon and TheDarkLadyKira get into an argument) Enjoy the story, (mumbles) if you can.**

* * *

I sigh. This is the fifth time this week. That man has it out for all kids, I swear he does. Mr. Garner, my freshmen civics teacher, had given the entire class projects back to back; hardly leaving me, or anyone else for that matter, time to finish one nonetheless five in one week. I huff in frustration. I hear some whistles and catcalling across the street. I look over to see a group of boys, maybe eighteen-nineteen, staring hungrily at me. I sigh. This is what you get for walking home alone and leaving me to deal with the fangirls! Yells the unmistakable voice of Riu in my head. I sigh. Why does my inner voice always sound like him? I quickly look forward as I see them cross the street and head towards me.

Now would be a good time to kick it in to overdrive. My muscles tighten in anticipation. I feel myself speed up and hear the 'Holy Shits!' and 'What the fucks?!' My shoes pound against the pavement as I shoot past a group of people and barely miss getting hit by cars. The horns honk after me but soon cease to exist as I race towards the forest outside the city limits. I could feel the grin on my face getting wider and wider the faster I went, the closer I got to nature. I love the feeling of my legs under me moving as fast as I can. The way the petty problems disappear and nothings is there but me and nature. I begin to slow down as soon as I hear the waterfall. My sanctuary. I push low lying limbs and little shrubs out of the way. I climb up the side of a huge fallen tree. I stare down at the old cracked bark of the once magnificent tree. _I bet this was over a thousand years old. _I look closer at it and see a weird looking bug crawl from beneath the bark. It shrivels up as it gets closer to me. _That's not normal._

I hear a mighty roaring in the distance. I smile. Almost there. I jump from the tree, but pause and look back up the tree before racing towards waterfall, ignoring the nagging feeling that the bug seemed to instill in me. I slow as the roar of the waterfall becomes almost deafening. I slide from the shrubs and stare at the beautiful sight before me. In front of me reaching heights over a thousand feet was a massive waterfall, breeching from it was a crystal clear river. I smile feeling completely at peace. I sigh in relief. This is exactly what I need. I walk over to a tree close to the more calm part of the river and sit down. I spread my legs out in front of me and lean back feeling the soothing mist land on my hot, sticky skin. A nice long nap will be good for me, especially since I stayed up last night till seven in the morning finishing that fanfiction. I hate Light. I hope his death is even worse this time. And with that peaceful thought my eyelids slip closed and I fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

I woke up to silence. I look around to find that not only was the waterfall not flowing, but the river had also ceased its movements. I stare up at where the water would flow from the top of the cliff above me. If I had blinked I would have missed the black blur. I quickly follow it with my eyes. It lands in a tree on the opposite side of the unmoving river. I blink as bright crimson eyes stare emotionlessly at me from between the branches. I shriek as a blade is planted into the tree behind me missing my skull by a few inches. I turn around and run. I could feel panic building as the strange thing throwing swords follows me. Calm down, Saski! Now is no time to panic. I begin zig-zagging through the forest trying to lose the creature. I spot a cave and race towards it. I throw myself into the entrance and crawl behind a huge rock, conveniently placed at the mouth. I cover my mouth with my hands trying to quiet the panicky gasps. I hear someone walk towards the cave. I cringe further behind the rock.

"Is she there?" Yells a voice farther from the cave. I hear snuffling sounds, almost like a dog.

"Her scents here but it barely-" Begins a voice at the mouth of the cave. The ceiling shakes as his rough voice echoes throughout the cavern.

"Then let's move on. I hate it when they get away." Footsteps quickly exit the cave. I start to shake as the footsteps get farther and farther away. I take a deep ragged breathe to calm myself. I slowly peak from out behind the only thing separating me from the danger. I take wary steps out of the cave. Be quiet. Be aware. Don't let your guard down. Always look in every direction, even up. The four things that people always disregard and that's how they get eaten or worse. I shiver in fear imagining all the horrible the things those guys could do to me. I shake my head ridding my mind of those thoughts. Seeing the coast clear I race back towards the old tree. I slam into the rough bark hardly even registering the pain as I look around. I hear a creak from above and my head snaps up. **WHACK!** I huge rotten limb smashes into my face. I scream from the pain and surprise. I clutch my face trying to relieve the pain. I groan sliding down into the dirt. I feel the bark dig into my back as I hold my face. I raise my hand to see streak of crimson liquid. I stand up growling and face the tree.

"Stupid flippin' tree!" I yell. I pull my foot back and release. I grab my foot whimpering hearing cracking. I hop up and down whimpering and growling.

"I need help*whine*not to be freakin'*whimper*harassed." A deep chuckle tickles my ear drums. I gasp spinning around to find no one.

"My master doesn't like his plants to be mistreated." Snarls the voice belonging to the chuckle. Suddenly I'm surrounded by a thick mist. I cough as it fills my lungs. A weird tingling sensation takes over. What's going on?!

"You will learn your place little pup." I stumble towards the voice. I collapse to my knees suddenly exhausted. I gasp as the air in the mist seems to get thicker. I rest on my hands and knees. I slowly turn my head to the side seeing a shimmer. A blade flies at me for the second time that day. I yelp and jump on top of the tree. I turn around to find the same blood red eyes staring at me from a tree. I look the guy up and down. He's pretty short with black hair that stands on end. He looks familiar. I blink suddenly. I could feel his entire being radiate heat from every pore. I felt the growl building in my chest. I snarl at the little menace.

"Hn." My ears swivel to the left as a sound almost a mile reaches my ear. I could feel how wrong this was, the way my body moved and reacted. I was going on pure instinct. I could feel this man was stronger than me and with that was a danger to me. My fight or flight took over and I chose flight. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I look around me with a different perspective. Why is everything so much bigger? Why do I feel so different? My ear swiveled to the left hearing the leaves rustle. This time a kunai was thrown, but I, amazingly, jump over it and head towards the familiar city lights. I could tell I was closer just by the smell alone. Wait! When could I smell the city? I slow to a trot no longer feeling that need to flee. I turn around and stare at the forest. Those eyes look at me from a tree. My lips pull up over my teeth in a menacing snarl. The eyes shine brighter before disappearing. I look down sadly, only to see paws. I tilt my head to the side curious. 'What' is what I wanted to say but all that came out was a wine. I pick up my 'hand' and the paw follows. I yelp and jump back in surprise. I turn my head and look over my shoulder to see a long bushy white tail. If this is really happening then I could wag my tail, right? The tail slowly moves from side to side. My ears flatten against my skull and my tail curls itself in between my legs as I lower my body to the ground. Oh My God! I'm a dog! I sneeze as something wet splatters my nose. I look up from my crouched position to see deep dark clouds hovering above the city. Lightning flashes across the sky as it releases its downpour. I look around frantically trying to find shelter and come across an over turned trash can. I bolt for it as another streak of lighting creeps across the sky accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. I curl up into a ball in the trash can trying to fit my huge body in the tiny compartment. I stare out at the blurry world. I look around to find myself in someone's back yard. They won't be to happy to find some huge stray in their garbage can. I tighten my little ball even more. Soon the lightning and thunder cease all together. My eyes fall shut listening to musical and calming pitter patter of the rain.

I wake up to a loud clatter and a short little scream of surprise. I scramble out of the trash can snarling and bristling, doing my best to look as scary as I was scared.

"Oh my goodness." Whispers a motherly feminine voice. I turn my head and yelp. I slowly rise out of my crouch to stare at the woman, because staring at me was none other than Shiori Minamino.


	3. Ch Two: An Idea and A Temporary Home

**bonbon: Yeah! The second chappies here! Thanks A bunches to Death101- Fox Version! I finally won a argument with my little sister! Ha ha ha ha!!!!**

**Ember: (watches as a huge thing of fur falls off) (Looks at bonbon) She's driving me crazy with the 'I won an argument! I won an argument!' So yeah thanks alot Foxy!**

**bonbon: (growls at Ember) Be nice! Thanks to that fox I won an argument! (dances around happily)**

**TheDarkLadyKira: (lounging in comfy chair blue eyes amused) How sweet she wins one argument to my two thousand three hundred forty five and she freaks out. Ah well, no blow to my pride since I still won the next few arguments we had. Wait now that I think about it, she's won three to my 2,345 , hm, maybe taking a week long vacation wasn't such a good idea. (sips amber-brown drink in champange glass, smiles) I love Dr. Pepper.**

**Ember: (smiles at Kira) **

**bonbon: My sister's evil to me, but I still love her so try out her Harry Potter Fanfic-Kira Maxwell Year One: Slytherin's Princess.**

**Ember: (looks at bonbon) You're really nice.**

**bonbon: (blinks at Ember in confusion) Huh?**

**TheDarkLadyKira: I agree, sometimes too nice for her own good, we should enter her in one of those self-help programs for people who are too passive, something bad will happen to her one day, like picking up a rapist on the side of the road because its raining. (scowls at thought)**

**bonbon: I tried that once. Well technically my grandmother was driving, but I don't think he was a rapist and it was raining.**

**TheDarkLadyKira: (glares) Yes I'm sure he was a perfectly nice serial killer instead! Think you idiot you do not pick up complete strangers, it could get you killed!**

**Ember: (looks at bonbon horrified) You're an idiot. **

**bonbon: (smiles) So I've been told. (sighs) This is getting way to serious for me. (finds a milk carton and does a drum roll)**

**Ember: Bonbon doesn't own any one from Yu Yu Hakusho, she only owns Saski. (glares at bonbon's happy and clueless expression) You're almost as idiotic as Tohru!**

**bonbon: Enjoy!**

**TheDarkLadyKira: (muttering about stupid OLDER sisters who would get themselves killed if someone wasn't there to watch them) Yeah enjoy the story she definitely isn't incompetent in writing though she has no common sense or self-preservation!**

* * *

"Mother!" Yells a very familiar voice accompanied with frantic footsteps.

"No! Don't!" Shiori yells warningly turning to the door behind her. The door opens with a slam revealing THE Shuichi Minamino and that's when the smell hits me. A stench so horrible my hackles raise and growls reverberate through my chest. I stare at Shuichi, my nose and lips twitching as I take in his scent. The awful smell was radiating off of **him**. Fox! Kill it! Kill it! KILL THE FOX!!! My lips pull back in a bloodthirsty snarl. I could hear a deep guttural growl building in his chest as his eyes flash molten gold. Ignoring the frozen woman in front of me I lick my lips in anticipation of the kill and the ecstasy of the bitter-sweet taste of blood filling my mouth. Lowering myself into a crouch I stalk forward zeroing in on his tender and exposed throat. Shuichi stiffens waiting for my attack. With a shriek Shiori jumps in front of Shuichi, blocking my view and momentarily stirring up the air clearing my head. I jump back with a yelp at the smell of fear and anger radiating off of the two humans. Was I just going to kill Shuichi? I look around frantically trying to find a safe exit. Ironically it comes in the form of the garbage man. In a flash I'm across the yard and standing in front of the poor man growling dangerously. The man gives a scream as he jumps onto one of the metal garbage cans beside the wooden gate. Taking the opportunity I leap out onto road and race down the street towards the only safe place I could think of? Riu's apartments.

Coming to a panting stop I stare up at the old run down apartments. Riu 'house', if that's what you would call the tiny cramped place, was located on the top floor of the two story building. The complex was surrounded by a huge concrete wall except for the back entrance, which was what I came through. It was also on the edge of town, so much that opposite of it was a huge forest that went on for miles. I walk towards the rusting metal stairs not even expecting him to be there.

"Damn it!" Yells Riu's comforting voice. Tail automatically begins wagging at the sign of comfort and joy. My tongue hangs out while a doggy grin envelops my face.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He yells. The sound of shattering glass motivates me to race up the stairs, taking two at a time. Pausing at the top I peek around the metal railing to see Riu and the evil psycho midget who tried to kill me screeching at one another looking on the verge of killing each other. As if on cue the midget's hand reaches over his shoulder to the sword strapped to his back. A snarl rips its self from between Riu's lips. I leap forward fangs bared ready to defend or help Riu. In flash of silver the end of the now very scary midget's sword was mere centimeters from my nose. I gulp back the fear and take a step forward snarling, showing that I was unafraid.

"What the hell, Ken?! Don't kill the damn dog!" Riu yells getting even more angry and frustrated. Ken growls at me threateningly before recognition flits across his face.

"So this is where you went." He chuckles lowering his sword. I growl at him a little freaked he remembered me even only meeting me as a human a few times and every one he tried to kill me. He smirks over his shoulder at Riu.

"Enjoy the female." And with that he disappears in a black blur. Riu looks at me blinking in confusion.

"What the hell?! He only says that when I have a-" He stops mid-sentence a terrified look on his face. "When I have a woman coming over." He whispers.

"Shit!" He jumps over the railing and lands with a soft thud. "Saski!" He yells racing down the street at an almost inhuman pace. I stand at the top of the stairs staring after him in shock. Well I didn't expect that. Heaving a sigh I walk back to his open apartment door and lie down. He'll come back. I huff resting my head on my huge paws. Eventually, and then we-I mean, I can think these weird things over. My eyes slip close as lie and wait for what I thought was my only hope. I wake up to a loud clap of thunder. Lightening flashes across the sky creating an artificial day. I get up stretching and yawning. Looking around I notice something is missing. Where's Riu? I look out at the rain and wind. He wouldn't be out in that, would he?

I look over my shoulder into his apartment. I walk into the living room and soon find what I was looking for. Hanging off the table next to the couch dangling by its cord was a digital clock. I nuzzle it around to see it's flashing red numbers and they read 4:38. It's only been about thirty minutes since I got here he should be fine. I look around the little cramped apartment getting a feeling of warmth and comfort. I turn around to look back out the door when my eyes slide back to the red numbers again. Wait! Does that say A.M?! I leap back out the door and look around. That idiot was out for over twelve hours?! I look up at the darkening clouds. And in this weather?! He isn't that stupid. He wouldn't stay out there forever. Once he realizes I got home safely he'll come back and-I didn't even go home yesterday!!! Dumb ass! A loud clanking sound attracts my attention to the stairs. Riu!!! I race for the stairs and down them stopping a few steps from Riu. His left foot was on the first step but the rest of his body was facing the woods. His eyes flicker to me for a few brief seconds before returning their heated glare back to a certain tree. My nose twitches as a tangy smell wafts from Riu's right arm. He turns to walk up the stairs but I put myself between him and the upper level. I watch as blood drips down his arm creating a small pool at his feet mixing with the rain.

"What the-?" He stops as I begin to lick his arm. He stares at me for a few seconds before kneeling down and moving his arm to show other bleeding injuries. He chuckles as I eagerly clean his wounds. His hand combs through my wet fur as he pets me. He smiles down at me sadly, his eyes almost glazed over, water dripping from his bangs.

"I couldn't find her." He whispers so low even from this close I almost couldn't hear it. I pause looking up at him just as sadly. I wish I could tell you. Oh, how I wish I could tell you.

"Weird dog." He mumbles his hand coming to a stop on my head. His eyes darken as his smile vanishes. "Saski would've liked you." Sighing he stands up, walks over me and heads towards his apartment. I watch as he disappears behind the railing. Walking to the middle of the back yard I look up at the sky as it continues its downpour. So this is what you had in store for me, huh? I was supposed to let my best friend down by becoming a dog! What about my family?! Please God turn me back. I can't leave Riu alone! The only reply I get is another clap of thunder. I stare down at the ground feeling completely defeated. As another bolt of lightning flashes across the sky a light bulb goes off in my head. I can stay with Riu! But not just that I can also go and talk to that crazy tree again. Car tires squealing interrupt my thoughts. I look around and see nothing. Shrugging it off as 'one of those weird thing s that happen to me' I turn to go back up the stairs when a twig breaking catches my attention. I look back over at the forest suddenly getting a creepy feeling. I race back towards the stairs but with a yelp I get yanked back towards the forest. Something squeezes my throat cutting off some of my ability breathe. I turn around to spot a pole, following the pole I see an arm. Looking up the arm I spot the ugly gnarled face of some guy. He grins a disgustingly happy grin. Brush much, I growl, though he could only hear the growl.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." He jerks the pole forcing me to go towards the back entrance. I lunge for him as the situations dawns on me. I refuse to go! I snarl showing my fangs.

"She is a feisty one!" Laughs another voice from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I spot another guy. This one was fat where the other was skinny and this was evil where the other one was mean. The stench of the death of other dogs lingered around him like an aura. This man enjoys killing.

"She'll be a good addition to our collection." He smiles down at me having hardly any more teeth than his friend. The fat man, Lardass as I so happily named him, walks around the wall and towards what I could guess was the van. Toothpick follows using all his strength to pull me. Growls explode from my chest as my paws dig into the ground. I told you idiots I'm not going, I snarl. Eventually Toothpick drags me within a meter of the fire truck red van. I watch happily as Toothpick pants and sweats from the job of getting me to the van. I hear a low zapping sound similar to that a one of those blue bug lights you hang outside. I turn around in time to see a rod shoved at me. A sharp pain shoots from back all the way to my nose and around my body. I yelp and fight to release the pole. Lardass grins down at me holding a cattle prod.

"I think she'll cooperate now Joey." Toothpick, or Joey, grins and drags me towards the truck with more ease as I follow Lardass and his prod with my eyes. Yanking up I'm forced to jump inside the crappy truck. I land inside and find three other dogs lying down panting, trying to cool off. These idiots had the freakin heater going on full blast. The pole is removed from my neck jerkily and the door slammed in my face.

"Have fun with the other puppies." Giggles Joey. Bastard, I growl. I lie down in front of the door immediately overheating.

"So never seen you pretty tail around town, you new?" Asks a youthful voice from behind me. I flip over to lie on my other side. Looking at me was a semi-adult lab puppy.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I ask looking around for an answer to the phenomenon that was accruing. I deep voice chuckles. A Dane-Bernard mix sits up and looks over at me.

"He ain't kidding you cupcake. He's really that stupid." He grins at me looking amused by my horrified face.

"Shut up you grizzly old mutt!" The lab barks. The third dog leaps up and snaps at the lab.

"Quiet you! Learn some respect." He growls. I look him over. He looks like a Wiemerunner-Doberman mix. He looks over at me with a growl and distrusting eyes. Turning away he growls one last time at the lab before lying back down.

"Grump." I huff. He lifts his head and glares at me.

"Now, now, Hiro no need to get snappy." The Dane-Bernard mix says trying to calm the already agitated Hiro. He looks back at me. "Ignore him; he's just grumpy 'cause he got caught." He looks back over at Hiro. "Again." Hiro growls irritably. The lab pup snickers happily.

"Time for introductions!" Barks the lab pup. "I'm Scamp," he bows. "Here to do you evil bidding." He grins up at me. "And any thing else-"

"She's not interested!" Hiro barks. Scamp glowers at Hiro.

"You're not nice." Scamp grumbles. The last un-named dog chuckles at them. He looks at me with old eyes.

"My name's been dead for many years now, so everyone just calls me Gramps." I nod my head.

"My names Saski, it's nice to meet you." I wag my tail at them, happy to have someone to talk to. Gramps yawns, his jaws opening so wide I could probably fit half of my head into it.

"We should get what little sleep we can before we arrive." He looks over at the snoring Scamp and smiles. Hiro's legs twitch in his sleep. I smile as I rest my head on my paws. I slowly drift off to sleep watching Gramps snore loudly. I'll become a human again.


	4. Ch Three:The Escape & An Idiotic Friend

I wake up to the sharp jerking of a pole as Toothpick drags me out of the truck. A growl begins but freezes in my chest as I look on in horror at the 'building' in front of me. The thing that was standing was not by any definition a building. Buildings had roofs and doors, this place had nothing on top and holes in walls used as doors. This is a sorry excuse for a pound. A yelp brings me back to reality. I look back to see Lardass kicking Scamp towards Toothpick. Pure fury consumes as I watch the poor pup struggle to get back up from the last kick. I lunge for Lardass jaws snapping shut like a steel trap around his steel-toed boot. The man lets out a terrified scream as he kicks me with his other foot, holding on to the truck for support, while Toothpick pulls at me with the pole, squeezing tighter on the noose completely cutting off my oxygen. I could feel myself gasping for air but I shut my eyes tightly refusing to let go. I yank on his foot successfully pulling him to the ground. Number one mistake you made, I growl. You just hurt one of my friends! I lunge for his throat, only to be pulled off of him by someone stronger than Toothpick. I turn around snarling, ready to kill anything that took one step near Scamp. I look up at the new guy holding the pole. He is huge! The guy looks down at me expressionless. I feel someone nuzzle my side looking for comfort. Looking down I see Scamp huddling next to me whimpering. I lick his head trying my best at doggy comfort. Clapping interrupts my actions. I look over to see another guy, but this one radiated wealth with his nice white ironed suit and cheesy gold rings covering his hands. Who does this guy think he is some mobster from the movies? He smiles down at me.

"This one will be perfect for the ring." His voice grates against my brain. Already hated you, now I hate you even more, I think growling at him. He circles me inspecting every inch of me with his eyes. He sighs.

"It would be better if it was a male, but she'll do for now." He looks down at Scamp in disgust. "Keep that little…'pup' with her, he seems to be what motivates her." He looks back towards the truck. I look back too, and see Hiro and Gramps tied to the truck. Hiro snarls pulling on the leash trying his best to get at the man. The man's smile becomes even more sadistic looking as he walks over to Hiro and Gramps. The man crouches down about a foot out of range of Hiro's lunges.

"How many times have these two come here?" He asks looking at Lardass.

"E-exc-cuse me?" Lardass stutters nervously.

"D-d-did I st-stutter?" The man mocks. I could hear Lardass swallow some huge lump in his throat. I sit down happy to enjoy the show.

"Well they both seem to always come together, so about," I watch as he mentally counts. "Five times, maybe more." He swallows again as beads of sweat form on his forehead. The rich man stands up and walks back to the man holding my pole, ignoring the nervous glances from Toothpick and Lardass.

"Maxi, make sure these two don't lose our new best in show." He smiles down at me one more time before walking back to his very expensive and very foreign looking car. The man named Maxi pulls on the pole but just enough to get me moving. I follow him, Scamp clinging to my side, into the 'pound.' I could hear Lardass and Toothpick whispering in the back ground as they brought Hiro and Gramps. Walking through a door a smell of sewage hit me. I pause at the door and shake myself. That is disgusting. Amazingly the big and scary Maxi waits for me before continue walking.

"Does it always smell like this?" I ask Scamp. He looks up at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, never been here before." He says looking around slightly curious.

"But I thought-"

"Gramps and Hiro are the vets, I'm the new recruit." He says smiling at me. I shake my head at his joke.

"Not funny." I tell him looking around also, my own curiosity getting the better of me. Scamp wags his tail at me.

"I thought it was." I look back in front of us as Maxi stops in front of a door waiting for the other two. Lardass and Toothpick show up each holding the end of a pole to Hiro and Gramps. As the door opens a loud roar of barking attacks my ears, causing me to pull back. Maxi gives a sharp jerk and then I'm moving again. I look around. It looked like every pound I ever went to. Wire fence cages that could be bought at some store. And like all the others filling these cages were dogs. I glance around noting a few differences. Hiro chuckles from behind us, but I ignore it. Walking down the aisle not a single dog was jumping at the fence. I remembered when I went to all those pounds in everyone dogs were always jumping at the fence, but these dogs just sat in their cages barking at us. But not just that instead of cramming a bunch of dogs into one cage they had separate cages for every dog. Maxi walks us over to a huge cage. He leads me and Scamp in followed my Hiro and Gramps. Lardass slams the door behind Gramps and growls at me.

"You may be the boss's new favorite, but when my dog gets a hold of you there won't be nothin left!" He spots in disgust. I walk to the front of the cage and look around. I spot some pit bull a few cages down staring at me.

"Hey there sweet thang?" Yells some dog, and that's what got the others going.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stick her in my cage! I'll be sure to work her over!"

"Come over here!!!"

"Come to Pawpi!" I stare at the little shaking Chihuahua in the cage opposite of ours.

"Are you serious?" I ask looking at him. I could probably eat him in one bite. Hiro walks up beside me and growls at the Chihuahua.

"She's not interested Pawpi." The little Chihuahua takes a step back.

"My apologies, Hiro, didn't know she was already taken." I glare over at Hiro.

"I'm not taken." I growl bristling.

"Don't get all bitchy." Scamp barks a laugh.

"Not funny." I growl at Hiro and his smug smile.

"Its better they believe you're mine then some unattained bitch. Most of these guys wouldn't even think of getting within five feet of my bitch." He glares at all the other male dogs. I sigh and look up thinking, but pause taking a second look.

"They have no roof." I whisper.

"Huh?" Scamp looks at me curiously.

"I'm guessing you know what that means." Hiro says sitting down next to me grinning. I smile over at him.

"We can escape." Hiro shakes his head.

"Why not?!" Yells Scamp catching on to the idea. I watch as Hiro glares at the door. I look at the door to see a latch, but a complicated one.

"They've changed the locks and that latch would take at least five minutes for me to open. We don't have that kind of time with these guys patrolling every five minutes."

"But-" Scamps starts.

"And I refuse to leave anyone behind!" We all look over at Gramps in concern. He wouldn't ever be able to make it over the fence. He sighs sadly and looks at Hiro.

"Don't start Gramps!" Hiro barks.

"But you know as well as I do that you three have a lot longer life ahead of you than I do. Hiro I'm living on borrowed time now." He rests his head on his paws, ignoring the growls Hiro was sending him. I look at him sadly. Scamp walks over to Gramps and lies down next to him.

"What's borrowed time?" He asks.

"Don't answer that!" Hiro growls. Gramps ignores him and looks down at Scamp.

"It's when someone lives on even though they know they should be dead."

"Oh." Scamp looks down sadly. Well this is just depressing. I look over at Hiro and then back to the lock.

"Hiro?" He looks up at me.

"I think I can open the latch in less than a minute, but I need your help climbing." He looks at me in shock.

"How can you-" I smile at him.

"I've had practice with these locks." I walk over to the door standing up and resting my front paws on the door. "So do you think you could help?" I ask looking over my shoulder at him. He grins at me.

"Didn't know they taught this kind of thing in your fancy obedience class." I glare at him.

"Didn't know they taught how to be rude on the streets!" I growl at him. Scamp snickers while Gramps chuckles at us.

"When this is over you are so getting it."

"Hmph!" I turn my head away in pure snob fashion, nose high in the air looking away from the lowlife that dare disgrace your presence.

"Don't get all poodle on my." He laughs. I look back over at him grinning.

"Ah, young love." Sighs Gramps dreamily.

"Shut up!" Hiro and I yell in unison.

"Now," Hiro barks at me. "We have thirty minutes till they come back to feed us. Stick your paw through the hole in the fence." I do as I'm told. Hiro nods his head in approval.

"Keep doing that till you reach the top." I nod my head taking one of my back paws and putting it through the fence, soon it's followed by its mate. I continue to do this till I reach the top. I stop panting and whimpering as a sharp pain shoots through my feet.

"I know hit hurts but you have to keep going Saski!" He barks. I growl in frustration. I pull out my right paw and put it on the top of the fence. Soon the left follows.

"Now jump!" Hiro yells. I balance my self at the top before leaping off and landing without a sound. I turn around and stare at Hiro and the others through the fence.

"That was awesome!" Scamp barks.

"Good job, princess." Hiro compliments.

"Ha. Ha." I growl "Very funny." I walk back over to the door and stare at the latch. I jump and nuzzling it up I keep it open with my nose. Holding it open I use my paw to slide the latch up and to the side. I drop to the floor and step back as Gramps gets up and pushes on the door.

"Now," Hiro says getting out and looking around. "Where was that hole?"

"Um…everywhere." I say seeing tons of gaping holes in the walls. Hiro shakes his head.

"Ones that aren't monitored and don't lead to getting shot."

"Nice." I growl looking over at the shaking Scamp.

"Oh yeah." He says looking to the back of the room. "Follow me." We follow him to a stack of crates in a room in the back. Hiro jumps up on to one and continues to climb till he's at the top, which leads to-

"No roof!" I gasp remembering. Hiro groans.

"Of course, no roof stupid! You were the first one to point it out. Now get up here." He barks getting more annoyed. I growl. I jump up the first crate and so on till I'm one crate under Hiro. Gramps and Scamp follow, resting on the crate under me.

"Now is the tricky part." Hiro says looking out at something. I jump up to his crate. Looking out I spot a plank leading to a shed with a plank on it leading to building next door.

"Used to be a meat packing plant. Now all it does is collect rats and dust." Hiro turns around and looks at Gramps and Scamp.

"All right you two I'm going across first, then Scamp, then-"

"Gramps." I say interrupting him. Gramps looks at me.

"Saski-" He starts in a tired voice.

"No!" I bark. "You go before me and that's final." He sighs in defeat. I look over at Hiro to see him smiling at me.

"Thank you." He whispers. I pull on his ear causing him to yelp.

"No problem." He glares at me before stepping out onto the plank.

"All right I'm going across." I nudge Scamp closer.

"Watch him." I order. Scamp nods his head and focuses on Hiro. He walks across balancing like a cat.

"He's like a cat." Scamp whispers in awe. I laugh silently as Hiro makes to the shed. He turns back and barks.

"All right Scamp, your turn." I nudge him on the plank. He looks back at me with fear evident in his eyes.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here and Hiro's on the other side waiting for you. So don't worry." Scamp nods his head before heading out onto the plank. I whimper in worry.

"He'll be fine." Gramps whispers beside me. I smile at him as Scamp reaches the other end safely.

"Good that had me-"

"Oof!" Gramps yells being drug back. I spin around to see Lardass dragging Gramps backwards by his fur. Gramps whimpers in pain and looks at me with terrified eyes. I snarl. You just made your second fucking mistake. I lunge grabbing his arm between my jaws and biting down. I smile as I hear the snap and the scream. I release him the second he releases Gramps. You're trying to steal my friend. Gramps shoots across the plank me soon after. I howl in warning to Hiro and Scamp. Hiro gets my message and runs up the second plank leading us to the second building, down a flight of stairs out a hole and onto the street. I could hear Gramps and Scamp panting behind me from overexertion.

"Hiro, we need to stop for a little while." I yell over the wind. Hiro looks back at me then to Gramps and Scamp, soon his pace slow, and then even sooner he comes to a complete stop. He looks at all of us ginning.

"Dogs: 6 Humans: 0" Me and Scamp look up grinning, Gramps just looks at us heaving. I walk over to him.

"You gonna be fine?" I ask nudging him a little. He licks my nose causing me to sneeze.

"Yep. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of this old geezer." I sigh. A loud rumbling sound brings our attention to Scamp. He looks away embarrassed.

"Maybe we should have waited to escape after we got fed." We all laugh at him. Then Hiro's stomach growls and soon it's a chorus a grumbling bellies. We all look at each other. I laugh sheepishly as my stomach growls the loudest. Then a light bulb goes off in my head.

"Riu!" I yell. The guys all look at me and then slide away a step.

"Who?" Hiro asks warily. I look at him excitedly.

"Riu, he's my-" I pause remembering they would think he was a dog. "He's my human friend. He'll feed all of us." I get up and look around trying to figure out where we were.

"Hiro?" I call.

"Yeah?" He asks coming up to my side.

"Do you know where we are?" He looks around and then runs off towards a building. "Wait there!"

"Hiro!" I yell. I sit down and glare after him. Gramps and Scamp walk up to me.

"Where'd he go?" Scamp asks sitting down next to me. Gramps lies down behind us.

"I don't know." I huff and lie down myself. A few minutes later Hiro comes running around the corner.

"Hiro!" Scamp shouts jumping up and down.

"Fifth Avenue." Hiro pants lying down. "We're on Fifth Avenue." I smile down at him.

"Good!" I bark happily. "That's only a five minute walk away from Riu's apartments." I get and start walking. I pause at the corner and look back.

"You guys coming!" Simultaneous groans come from the tiny group of males before they all get up and follow me. I smile as I begin to run, feeling the joy of running again. I race down the street the guys not far behind me. Hiro falls in place beside me followed by Scamp with Gramps trailing behind. We come to a stop outside the back entrance. I walk to the steps stopping at the bottom. The guys follow but more slowly. Hiro looks around warily. I throw my head back and howl my greeting.

"What the hell?!" Comes Riu's response. He storms out of his apartment looking ready to kill. I bark happily seeing him pause at the railing and look around. He looks down at me and burst out laughing.

"You and Saski definitely would have gotten along." He walks down the stairs and kneels down calling me over. I run over wiggling around with happiness. He scratches all over my body before flipping me over and rubbing my belly. My tail thumps the ground with joy. Scamp whimpers felling left out. I flip over and run to Scamp and the others. Hiro looks at me weirdly.

"You have it bad human lover." He chuckles at my still wagging tail. I nudge Scamp over to Riu. He follows me to Riu's side. Riu looks at Riu before holding his hand out for Scamp to smell. I nudge his side.

"He's a very nice person. Go on sniff him, he smells great!" I yip. Scamp wags his tail at my excitement and runs to Riu loving the affection and belly rubs.

"Only a dog Saski would like would clean me up, run off, and then bring friends home as if she owned the place." He looks up as Hiro and Gramps walks over. I sit down a little tired at using so much energy. He ruffles my hair like he used to do when I was human. Wow. That was only yesterday. Riu stands up looking down at all the dogs surrounding him and the little puppy jumping on him.

"I guess you want me to feed you all, huh?" He asks looking at me. Yes, I bark. Her shakes his head as if he knew that was the answer.

"Figures." He mumbles turning around to go up the stairs. I follow him halfway up, but stop looking back down at the bottom where everybody was still sitting.

"Come on you guys!" I bark. Scamp races up the stairs tail wagging, followed by the tamer Hiro and Gramps. We all walk into Riu's apartment to find huge bowls of food sitting in the hallway. Hiro and Scamp gulp the food down as fast as they can, while Gramps eats at a slower pace. I walk into the kitchen to find Riu making his own meal. He looks over at me.

"You eat already." I walk over to him and sit at his feet. He smiles at me. I whimper and nudge his leg.

"What?" He asks kneeling down and rubbing my head. Look at me, I whimper. He looks at me. Tell me you can see the real me. The real Saski, I whimper again. He looks at me worriedly.

"Maybe you're sick?" He says to himself. He stands up, grabs his plate and walks into the living room where everyone was either lying on the couch (Scamp) or sprawled out on the floor (Gramps and Hiro.) Riu walks over to the couch and pushes Scamp over.

"All right move yourself." He says playfully. Scamp crawls over a few inches. Riu plops down and looks at me.

"Come on." He says patting the spot beside him. I jump onto the couch and rest my head in his lap. He chuckles at all of us.

"This is what a family feels like, but it's not complete until Saski gets back, so I guess you guys will just have to stay here and wait." He informs us with a sad grin. Everyone wags their tail in agreement. I sigh a little more comfortable as Riu turns on the TV. My eyes slip close as I listen to everyone's steady breathing and Riu's silent laughter. I think I could wait a little longer to turn back and with that thought I slip off to sleep in Riu's lap.


	5. Ch Four: Crazy Trees & Stupid Foxes

**bonbon: Up goes chappie four. Yeah! Oh and Sorry about all the grammer errors in the last chapter. I just had surgery and I was still a little loopy from the drugs.**

**Ember: Your got your toe operated on, there were no drugs, just them numbing up your toe. **

**bonbon:It was still surgery and it still freaked me out.**

**Ember:Baby. They removed your toe nail and the wort underneath it. So what? **

**bonbon:You could be a little sympathetic. They had huge needles. I'm afraid of needles! Well I have to go rebandage my toe.**

**Ember: She doesn't own any thing related to Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**bonbon:Waah! It hurts.**

**Ember:Suck it Up!**

**bonbon:Enjoy! (stares at unbandaged toe) Blood! (faints)**

**Ember: She'll be fine. Enjoy the story! (watches as bonbon's mother re-wraps her toe) Cool!**

* * *

It's been a week since we began living at Riu's and almost everyone seemed happy. The door slamming gets my attention. Did I say almost? I jump down from Riu's bed and walk towards the front door. I look back and forth but find only Hiro and Scamp wrestling in the living room with Gramps lying down on the couch. Gramps raises his head as I look at the door.

"He went out the window." He nods towards the window over the sink. I walk over and look out. "He's out back. He said something about how he failed her…again." I sigh and jump out the open window. I trot around to the back to see no one. I put my nose to the ground and take a big whiff. Riu's scent instantly fills my nostrils. I follow his trail to the edge of the woods. Riu, you idiot. It leads deeper and deeper into the woods, making twist and turns. Soon I find myself completely lost except for Riu's scent. I turn my head to the side as the bush next to me begins to shake. A snarl breaks from between my snapping jaws. After the last experience I had with this stupid forest, I highly doubt anyone was going to blame me for being cautious. The shaking gets more violent when a brown blur pops from out of the bush. I stare at the creature before me my growls completely stopping. Because sitting in front of me was what looked like a rabbit, but for some odd reason it seemed and smelled…catlike?

"What the-?" I ask my head cocking to the side.

"Mew." It says before taking a seat on my head. I blink in confusion.

"Um…excuse me, but what are you doing?" I ask the cat-rabbit. Cat-rabbits, don't they have a name for those. I look up at the thing thinking. Cat-rabbit. Cat-rabbit. Crabbit. No, I shake my head. I look to the side when it hits me. Oh, yeah! A cabbit.

"Mew." I sigh as it sits happily on my head completely unaffected by my actions.

"What do you mean?!" Yells Riu. I sigh. Again I find him yelling at someone. I race towards his voice. Bursting through the bushes I come face to face with the evil midget. Ken, I think growling. Riu and Ken both glance at me before going back to glaring at each other.

"You're lucky Hiei wasn't there and it was just those idiotic detectives." Ken snarls at Riu. I walk over to Riu's side as he growls at Ken.

"I don't give a damn. You could rot in hell for all I care! I need that sphere!" He yells his eyes flashing indigo. I watch as his shape seems to shift all most. I crouch down and creep away, hiding in the bushes. What's happening to him? Ken smirks as Riu's aura changes.

"How's that human wench of yours?" His smirk turns even more sadistic as the shock stops whatever change was occurring. "Seems you don't know where she is." He states watching for Riu's reaction. Riu's face goes stone cold, freezing without any emotion. Ken chuckles.

"Where is she?" Riu asks not a single emotion leaking out of his self control.

"She's closer than you think."

"Tell me now." Venom drips from every word uttered from Riu's lips. Ken throws his head back and laughs in Riu's face.

"Ask that precious fox demon of yours." He suggests baring his fangs. Riu lets out an animalistic howl and lunges for Ken, but he dodges and lands on the branch of a tree.

"You'll never catch me with that human stench on you." He flashes away leaving Riu and me alone together. I watch him warily. Why am I shaking? I ask myself as I quiver cowering into the ground.

"Don't worry it won't be there for long. I've lost my reason to keep this form." I stare in horror as he approaches us. He kneels down in front of me. I whimper as his hand reaches for my head. I shut my eyes terrified, but not knowing why. He's done weird things before and I've never acknowledged them before, so why now? Why now do I feel so much fear? I feel a weight lifted off my head. The cabbit. My eyes flash open to see Riu staring at the cabbit with a little awe.

"There's no possible way for this to happen." He whispers. I watch as he sniffs the cabbit which promptly licks his nose. "You're her spirit beast. Well I'll be damned." He stands up, the cabbit in one hand as he reaches in his pocket with his other. He pulls out my favorite purple ribbon and ties it around the cabbit's neck. He turns it around to face him.

"Now if you see Saski you'll give her this and she'll know that I wish to see her." The cabbit mews in joy at the attention. "And if not at least you'll lead me to her. Spirit beasts have a draw to their owners and automatically know where they are." He sits the cabbit on the ground and nudges it with his foot. "Well lead me to Saski. Come on I don't have all day." The little thing looks up at him curiously before leaping back onto my head. Riu growls.

"No damn it! Saski! Take me to Saski!" He yells picking up the cabbit and shaking it. I growl at him not pleased with his behavior towards this poor creature. He glares down at me.

"Now you're against me too." He drops the cabbit, which jumps on my head. He groans in frustration as he storms off towards the apartment. I follow after at a safe distance. I guess now would be a good time to talk to the weird tree. I watch as he stomps up the stairs, extremely heated by the argument and at the loss of one of his hopes at finding me. Riu it's about time I face the facts. You're not normal and I'm going to have to except that. I turn around and head back into the forest the little cabbit holding on tightly. Time to figure this crap out. Thirty minutes later I find myself standing in front of the old tree.

"Hey tree thingy!" I bark. The limbs shake and a groan echoes through the forest.

"Who dares to interrupt my sleep?" Booms a voice just like the one that spoke to me before all this mess happened. I glare at the tree.

"It's me! The girl you turned into a freakin dog!"

"Oh!" I vine coils down and points at me as a flower blooms on the end. I sniff the flower. "Yes, I remember you. You're the girl who kicked me." I watch as the flower petals move like lips.

"This is officially the weirdest thing in my life." I mumble to the cabbit on my head.

"Mew." The cabbit jumps down from my head and lands beside me. The flower looks at the cabbit.

"Very nice spirit beast. You don't normally see ones this powerful." I glance down at the cabbit.

"Huh?"

"What's its name?" He asks ignoring me.

"Um…Fuka?" I say taking a shot, remembering a show Riu used to watch when he was little. A loud yowl could be heard for miles as the little cabbit jumps and twists, doing summersaults in the air. Wow, I think totally impressed.

"He's happy."

"She." The tree corrects me. "Now what is it you want?" I stare at the bloom like it's an idiot. "I bet I can guess. You want to be turned back, right?"

"Of course!" I yell.

"Weeeelll," He says dragging out the word. "Can't help ya'." I stare at the bloom in shock.

"Why not?!"

"Only my master can turn you back and he's been dead for over a decade." I look at the bloom in horror. Reality crashes down on me like a ton of bricks. _Dead for over a decade_.

"I'm never gonna be able to change back?" I ask staring at the bloom with pleading eyes. Please say there's another way. Please say there's another way, I beg the tree mentally.

"There is another way, but all the ingredients are in Demon world."

"Where's Demon world?"

"Another dimension."

"What?! How am I supposed to get there?!"

"You're not."

"Huh?"

"Humans aren't supposed to go to Demon world, but I guess in your case I could tell you how to get there." A vine wraps around me dragging me closer to the bloom. Leaves envelop us in a sorta cocoon.

"Find a very powerful demon or a grim reaper and they could probably take you to Demon world or to Koenma." He says mysteriously

"Who's Koenma?"

"I guess you humans would call him God." I blink at him.

"So let me get this straight. I have to find a demon-"

"Powerful demon."

"A powerful demon or a grim reaper in order to either go to Demon world to have a freakin cup of tea with God?!" I snarl.

"Pretty much, yes." He says completely unfazed by my outburst.

"I'm screwed." I mutter walking out from between the leaves.

"Fine then, don't try it." He says crossing two vines so they look like arms. I glare at him.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to try it, just, do you know how absurd this sounds?" A silence falls between us.

"You do remember turning into a dog, right?" I growl at his smug tone. Damn tree. I turn to walk away but stop and look back.

"Hey what was your master like?" The bloom comes down and gets inches away from my face.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks suspiciously.

"I don't care about him! I'm just curious about the guy that created a talking tree." The tree chuckles.

"We all talk, just as long as you're willing to listen."

"You ain't no fortune cookie. Now talk!" The tree sighs.

"Children these days." He mumbles. I growl getting annoyed. Fuka paws at one of the vines, amusing herself. "Where do I begin?"

"How about what he looks like?" I suggest.

"We," He says using his vine arm to tap his bloom mouth. "He was very tall, very well built. King of Thieves I warn you. Hm. He had long silver hair with silver furry ears, perched on top of his head, and a long silky tail to match. His eyes were a molten gold that would shine with cruelty. He was absolutely delicious in my opinion."

"What kind of demon was he?" I ask getting a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"Fox." The tree replies. Shuichi's face pops into my head. Instinct taking over I look up at the tree.

"Is it possible for your master to be reborn or something like that?" I ask hurriedly. Th bloom mouth forms a smirk.

"You just asked the right question, my dear." He chuckles at my shocked expression. "My master was killed over a decade ago but he, being as smart as he is, escaped to Human world and placed his soul in the fetus of a human. Later he was born. My dear do you know the name of his human form?"

"Shuichi Minamino." We whisper in unison. I look up at him shocked for a split second before anger replaces it.

"You weren't going to tell me!" The tree chuckles.

"Of course not, my dear, I must protect my master even after I die." I growl at him one last time before turning away, picking up Fuka and racing back to the first place I met Shuichi as a dog. Damn it! Now I can't kill him.


	6. Ch Five: Interesting Company

**bonbon: Sorry about taking so long. I was stuck at my grandmother's, bless her soul, where she doesn't have the things I need to update.**

**Ember: And you're not allowed on .**

**TheDarkLadyKira: My fault.**

**Ember: (looks at Kira in shock) No Way! YOU!**

**bonbon: She was reading naughty stuff. ;)**

**TheDarkLadyKira: (growls) It was an accident I didn't know that was going to happen and I didn't even read it that far down. Our aunt saw something she shouldn't have. (pouting) Oh yeah bonobon has good news h****er stalker has finally moved on to the proposal stage of his obsession. Their wedding is in June of next year with the pastor, all the guests, and bonbon herself held at gun point. I get to pick the music! Oh our little brother got a microwave TV! ;) Come to the wedding if you don't mind psychos, then again isn't that required of mother-in-laws! **

**bonbon & Ember: (stares at her in horror) What?!**

**bonbon: (points finger at Kira) Liar! (gives Kira a wary look) Have you been in the sugar cubes again?**

**TheDarkLadyKira: (putting thirteen so called _suger cubes_ in Earl Grey Tea and sipping it innoccently) No, why would you say that?**

**Ember: (looks at Kira in awe) You're my hero-ness.**

**TheDarkLadyKira: Why thank you. (Looks at glaring bonbon and smiles cheekily) Blame Lawliet L and Strawberry AKA Princess Anne (one of Kira's best friends, don't ask) You should be thankful it isn't afro crack. :P SUGAR CUBES RULE!!!!**

**bonbon: (mushroom sighs) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or L Lawliet or**** Afro Crack. !Sugar Cubes! belongs to my sister and her friend, Strawberry. **

**Ember, Kira, and bonbon: ENJOY!**

* * *

I walk down the street that I ran down the first time, but looking around I can't seem to find the flippin house. I sigh sitting down placing Fuka on the ground. Another set of people walk by staring at us and whispering to each other. I lunge forward growling. What is with these people?! I look down at Fuka and her floppy ears that were dragging the ground. She looks like a normal rabbit, right? I cock my head to the side trying to figure out why people kept staring and muttering things like 'look at that' or 'wow! you don't see that every day' or my favorite 'isn't that just the cutest.' Let's just say the lady that said that has yet to find the rest of her skirt. I pick Fuka back up and walk down the street till we arrive at another row of houses. I look around and spot one that looks a vaguely familiar. I take a step towards it but-

"Well you don't see that every day." Comments a voice from behind me. I spin around snarling. Not again! I pause blinking in confusion at the absence of people.

"Huh?"

"Up here puppy." Calls a catty voice. I look up and what do ya' know, sitting on the brick wall that lined the street were two cats. Ironic, huh?

"Oh. My. God. Sacha look at that fur. It is absolutely gorgeous."

"You know what Riley it is." They both jump down and circle me inspecting my fur.

"How do you keep it this white? I would die for fur this white and silky." He purrs rubbing against my stomach.

"Um…Uh…I was just-"

"Riley darling I think we should give her a tour of our street."

"Fabulous idea, Sacha, absolutely Fabulous."

"Um…excuse me?" I ask the black girl cat, watching them both warily. It's not that often you see two cats admiring a dog's coat.

"Yes sweetheart?" She says sweetly, almost purring. I gulp. This is getting way to creepy for me.

"I was just looking for a certain house, actually a specific person. Do you think you could help me?" I look between them both as they share a look. Riley the orange tabby shrugs his shoulders.

"Why not, she's certainly cute enough." Was that supposed to make sense? Fuka hops up from under me sitting down in between my front paws. The cats only glance at her before looking back at me.

"How about we go somewhere where no one will interrupt us?" Sacha suggests glaring at a few humans walking by. Riley walks towards an alley way with Sacha following. She flicks the tip of her tail like a finger beckoning us.

"Come on." I bend down to pick Fuka up before dashing after the two psycho cats. Riley jumps up onto a crate while Sacha lounges on a couch cushion.

"So dear who are you trying to find?" Sacha asks.

"Um…Shuichi Minamino." I say flinching slightly, not completely sure these cats were sane. I hear Riley groan.

"That piece of meat." He mewls.

"Riley! Don't terrify the poor puppy with your fantasies about the boy." She looks at me apologetically. "He's practically in love that boy. He loves his hair. Says a human could never handle hair like that and keep up with it, but whatever." She looks at me with a glint in her eyes. "May I ask why you would be looking for him?" She gives me a curious flick of her tail.

"Well…h-he…is going to help me…um, get off the streets." I finish lamely. They both look at me skeptically. But seem to shrug it off as Sacha walks past me and sits in the mouth of the alleyway. I walk over to her, Fuka following at my heels.

"The boy lives in the house with the cherry tree in the back yard. It should be blooming soon, actually." I nod remembering a tree when I left in a rush. I pick Fuka up and follow Sacha as she leads me to a house a few meters down the street, Riley following behind. They both jump up onto the wall. Sacha looks down at me with a pleased look.

"This is the last place we saw him two months ago." Sacha says. I look at them horrified.

"Of course we haven't been here in almost three weeks, so he could still live here." She tries to sooth me. I place Fuka on the ground and grin up at them.

"Thank you both." Sacha waves it off with her tail.

"Nothing to it." She says before walking away using the wall as her catwalk. No pun intended. Riley watches her leave a few more feet before leaning down towards me.

"Get me a lock of his hair." He whispers.

"Riley!" He winces.

"Bye." He says before scrambling after Sacha. I watch them leave with a dazed expression. I loom down at Fuka. She looks up at me curiously.

"I think my weirdo meter just broke, not just that. I actually think that tom cat was gay and for the fox." I shudder at the thought of ever being attracted to that fox. I sigh looking back at the house. How do you get on the good side of a fox who you tried to kill a few days before?

"What do you think Fuka?" I ask looking down at the curious little cabbit. She looks up at me with big brown eyes.

"Mew." I sigh.

"I thought you would say that. Well up you go." I say picking her up and walking to the backyard. I look around and find the tree the cats were talking about. Sitting Fuka down I walk over and stare up at the tree and its beautiful pink blossoms.

"Wow." I whisper in awe. Fuka hops over to the tree. She leans towards it sniff the bark then quite deliberately licks the bark. I laugh as she sniffs and sneezes at the taste. I walk over to her and lie down under the tree. I rest my head on my paws. Just a little nap, till they get home. Fuka hops in front of my face and mewls pitifully. My ears flicker forward and she obviously takes this as a signal, because the next thing I know I have a cabbit crawling up my face and falling asleep on my head. I smile hearing the purrs shaking her little body. I open my jaws wide it a yawn before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to voices whispering. I raise my head to realize that standing in front of me was a boy, but behind him standing next to a man was Shiori. I scramble to my feet, slightly dazed from sleep.

"Not to close, Kakoda." Shiori warns reaching for the boy. Who ignores the warning and reaches out with his hand intending to pet me. I stare at Shiori as his hand descends upon my head. My tail automatically wags at the enjoyable sensation of him scratching behind my ear.

"See. What did I tell you, honey?" The man comforts Shiori as she keeps an eye on me and her son. My head turns left and right looking for Fuka. Where did she go? Kakoda wraps his arm around my neck in an affectionate hug.

"Mom?" Kakoda asks. You could hear the plea in his voice. Shiori looks at him sternly.

"No pets, Kakoda." The man looks down at Shiori and turns her around having a silent talk with her. When they turn back around Shiori doesn't look too pleased, but neither does the man.

"We'll keep her-" Shiori begins. Kakoda does a quiet 'Yes!' "But only till we find her owner." Kakoda nods his head.

"Yeah mom." He says standing and running to hug her. She smiles down at him. Well, well, Fox. I believe I just found a way into your hen house.

* * *

**bonbon: In case nobody got it, Riley is GAY!**

**Ember:Yeah, just like your Cheweenyjack, Rastus. (glares at Rastus) Stupid Mutt.**

**bonbon: (glares at Ember) Be nice to him. Besides he's not gay...any more. (looks at Rastus, picks him up, and spins him in happy circles) Now we can have PUPPIES!!!**

**Ember: You do know he's been neutered, right?**

**bonbon: (stops spinning) Oh! (squeezes Rastus) Still Love You!**

**Ember: You have something against gays?**

**bonbon: (looks horrified and looks at readers crying) I don't hate gay people! I love all people! Please forgive!!! **

**Ember: It isn't anybody's business what a king does in his castle, the same thing applies to two queens.** **(pats bonbon reasuringly)**

**bonbon: Hope you liked the story. (looks away sadly and regretful)**

**Ember: Suck it up! If they don't like you for saying you wished your dog wasn't gay then forget them! Besides the only problem was his lover was a boxer.**

**bonbon: He couldn't reach. (giggles)**

**Ember: (smirks at bonbon) I do believe he is rubbing off on you. (Wiggles eyebrows suggestively)**

**TheDarkLadyKira: Foxes have eyebrows that wiggle suggestively?**

**bonbon: (blushes) Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Kurama-**

**Ember & Kira: SHUT UP!!!**


	7. Ch Six: Angering the Fox

**bonbon: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Ember: That was fast.**

**bonbon:In a rush. So Enjoy!**

**Ember: (looks at bonbon worriedly) Yeah,enjoy.**

* * *

I collapse onto the ground in exhaustion. Does this boy go on batteries? I ask myself watching as the boy throws yet another stick. He looks back at me with excited eyes only to see me lying on the ground with my tail wagging at him.

"Aww, you tired already?" He asks walking over to me. I let my eyes slip close as a door slides open behind me. I raise my head upon hearing a gasp and then a growl. Huh? I stand up and turn around to come face to face with Shuichi's very angry looking face, his mother hovering behind him.

"Surprise." She says with little enthusiasm. Kakoda walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, grinning his head off.

"Cool isn't she?" He stares down at me. "Mom says we can keep her until we find her owner." He looks back up to Shuichi. I watch as Shuichi's angry face morphs into one of bored happiness.

"Yes. Very cool." He says looking directly at me with death written in his eyes. I shiver slightly. Well, at least with this calm reaction my urge to kill him is subdued. He turns around and walks up the stairs.

"Shuichi?" Shiori calls after him. He turns around and smiles at her.

"I have homework to do. I'll be in my room." And with that he continues up the stairs. I stretch out, yawning. That went well. I look in front of me at Kakoda as he stares after his brother. I bark, crouching into a play bow. Kakoda turns around grinning.

"Want to play some more, girl?" He asks picking up the abandoned stick. I bark happily as he throws it, chasing after and catching it even before it hit the ground. I could feel my tail slightly rise at how proud I was. I drop the stick at Kakoda's feet and step back waiting for him to throw it one more time. And for the next three hours we played fetch, but also wrestling, throw a clump of mud in the air, watch me catch it, while it explodes in my mouth, and, oh yeah, how could I forget, giving me a bath with the water hose, which was set on Antarctic cold. I huff as I walk into the kitchen behind Kakoda. Shiori sets a silver mixing bowl on the ground, with really nice smelling stuff in it. I could feel myself beginning to drool.

"We'll have to get her a real dog bowl and dog food tomorrow." She says while I scarf down the delicious ground beef. I lick my lips in satisfaction. I think I'm in doggy heaven. Wait. Doggy heaven. Doggy-Oh crap! Hiro, Scamp, and Gramps! I left them all at Riu's. Oh double crap! Riu! Now I really did run out on him.

"Oh hello, Shuichi dear." I look up at the call of his name, my worries pushed aside. He walks down the stairs right past me, his nose in the air, ignoring me and sits down across from Kakoda, but next to Shiori. I glare at him growling. How dare that pompous fox-

"Shuichi, will you come with me to get Fluffy's stuff?" Kakoda asks. Shuichi smiles at him sweetly. I wince at the stupid nickname. I really wish this kid had more creativity.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Shuichi replies sweetly. Kakoda smiles even more.

"Thanks Shuichi."

"You're most certainly welcome." Shuichi looks down at me with a small sweet smile. I turn my head away, afraid to meet his gaze dead on. I could see the menace behind his eyes as they bore a hole into my head. Just great, tomorrow will be torture. I look back down at my now empty bowl. I'm still hungry. I look back up at Shiori and whine. Feed me. She looks down at me then the bowl. Getting up she grabs my bowl and fills it with even more meat. Yeah meat! I could feel my tail wagging furiously. I began to scarf the food down even before it hit the ground. She shakes her head slightly amused.

"Wow." Kakoda says in amazement. Hatori, the husband, looks at me pitifully. I could see him figuring the numbers in his head on how much it would cost to feed me.

"She's going to eat us out of house and home." Shiori smiles at her husband.

"But dear, you're the one that said we needed a dog." I could feel myself grin at the defeated look Hatori gave his wife. Kakoda gives a great big yawn. Shiori smiles at him.

"Time for bed." She says looking at both her sons and her husband.

"But mom!" He says stressing the word 'mom.' Shiori smiles at the only protesting member of the family, everyone else seemed too tired to argue. I smile as Shuichi gives a little yawn, and stands up to clear his dish.

"No, no, no, dear. You let me do that. Go on to bed and take Kakoda with you." Kakoda gets a little tired grin on his face.

"Can I take Fluffy with me?" He pleads. Shiori looks down at me with a slightly worried face. I grin up at her tail wagging. She sighs.

"Fine then," Kakoda, yet again, gives off a silent 'Yes!' "But she stays on the floor." Shiori says sternly. Kakoda nods his head before racing up the stairs to his room, me not far behind but giving Shuichi a wide berth. Kakoda rushes into his room leaving the door wide open and starts stripping. I walk in grab the handle between my teeth and close the door, with me sitting in the hall. I turn my head to the side hearing quieted footsteps. Looking over I find a pair of brown shoes, following the legs and further up I reach the face of the reincarnated fox demon. Shuichi looks at me without a single emotion ever crossing his face. Ok. I gulp. You want him to like you, so he can turn you back, so you'd better just look away. But no matter how hard I try I couldn't seem to look away from those gorgeous emerald eyes. Then gold began to mix with emerald. I crawl away whimpering slightly at the glare he sent me. I paw at the door. Kakoda swings it open looking slightly surprised at my hunkered form and Shuichi towering over me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks. I don't know if he meant me or you, but I'm out. I rush into his Kakoda's room and hide underneath the bed. Well so much for getting him to like me. I curl myself into a ball then turn around till my back is facing the open side of the bed. I think he's plotting my death? I cringe at the thought of that fox killing me. I bet he knows really horrible ways to die.

"Hey?" Kakoda calls. I turn my head to face him.

"Come on out." Before I could catch myself, I shake my head and crawl further under the bed. Kakoda sighs in defeat and crawls onto his bed. The bed sinks a little pressing into my back, but not enough to cause discomfort. I crawl out an hour later, to find a sleeping and drooling Kakoda hanging halfway off the bed. I roll him with my muzzle over and back onto the bed. Jumping on the bed I lay down next to him, getting comfortable. Kakoda snuggles into my fur for warmth.

"Soft," He mumbles, snuggling and clinging to me. My head shoots up at the sound of a creaking door. I look at the door to see two golden eyes staring at me. I cringe into the bed, closing my eyes as fear consumes me. Those eyes held nothing but cruelty and brutality. I could feel a large clawed hand glide over my body and before I know it, I'm out like a light.

"Kakoda!" I jump up with a yelp. I look back at the door still shaking slightly to see a slightly angry Shiori. Kakoda sits up looking around with sleep blurry eyes.

"What?" He mumbles still half asleep. She glares at him and points at me.

"She wasn't allowed in your bed." Kakoda looks at me and then smiles sheepishly st his mother, laughing nervously.

"She must have jumped up while I was asleep." Shiori sighs.

"Just get her off. I don't want your bed smelling like a dog." Kakoda nods his head before pushing me off. I follow Shiori out into the hallway, but pause at the open door of Shuichi. I watch as he sits in his chair reading a book. I take a step into his room but freeze as his eyes zero in on me. Stepping back out, I stare in horror as his eyes slightly flash the same molten gold as the eyes last night. Did he scare me that much? But that smell was different? And the figure was way too big? _He was very tall, very well built. King of Thieves I warn you. Hm. He had long silver hair with silver furry ears, perched on top of his head, and a long silky tail to match. His eyes were a molten gold that would shine with cruelty. _The tree's words echo in my was it? I run away with my tail between my legs, racing into the back yard. If he can change back into what he was before, I might just be out of my level. I sigh sitting down and looking up at the blue blue sky. I think I just got my self into loads of trouble?


	8. Ch Seven: An Odd Encounter

**bonbon: Seventh chappie!!! Yeah!!! **

**Ember: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**bonbon: Nope, but wish I did. Then there would be more shirtless Kurama and plenty of KURONUE!!!!**

**Ember: Fangirl. Wait, why wouldn't Kuronue be shirtless?**

**bonbon: Have you seen his outfit! He's a tease if you ask me.**

**Ember: Weirdo.**

**bonbon: Oh Yeah. (points at TheDarkLadyKira) Try her totally awesome story. It's a Harry Potter fanfic, called Kira Maxwell Year One: Slytherin's Princess!**

**Ember: It's really good.**

**bonbon:Try It! Try It! I'm not a fan of Harry Potter and I still liked it, so TRY IT!!! Please.**

**bonbon & Ember: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

I could feel myself shaking with anticipation from the backyard as Shuichi closed the front door. I let out a chorus of barks and leaps for joy at the thought of finally being alone for more than an hour. For the past three weeks that fox had managed to scare me shitless more than once with his little nightly visits. But now I can have a break from him and discuss another plan with that crazy tree, because this one wasn't going well. I walk to the side of the house and stop a few yards away from the fence. Taking a running start, I leap over the fence and land gracefully on the other side. Now, I think looking around, time to find Fuka. I walk down the street at a slow trot looking left and right. Where the heck could she have gone?

"Saski!" A vaguely familiar voice yells from behind me. Why does that voice sound so familiar? I turn around only to be tackled to the ground and covered in wet slobbery doggy kisses. That smell, I'd know that smell from anywhere. I grab the floppy black ear of Scamp and pull. He yelps and drags himself off of me.

"Told you so!" Yells the unmistakable voice of Hirro. I flip over and stand up grinning as Hirro and Gramps makes their way over to Me and Scamp.

"Long time, no see, princesss." I growl at Hirro. Gramps walks up to me and licks my muzzle affectionatly.

"It's good to see you again." He rumbles. I rub my head against his.

"You too." Scamp jumps up and down in uncontainable exctiement.

"We have to tell you something!" Scamp yelps when Hirro grabs him by the scruff of the neck and yanks backwards, sending him into a sitting position.

"Sit down and be quiet." Hirro growls annoyed at his hyperness. He glares at me.

"That man has been feeding him junk food for the past week and a half. The second you went missing he started spoiling the idiotic puppy more." He growls at me. I slowly back up and hide behind Gramps laughing nervously. Gramps chuckles.

"I can't help what Riu feeds you guys." I say slightly hurt that Hirro would blame me for this. It's not like I could control the food. Scamp crawls over to me and Gramps wagging his tail as hard as he could. He crawls under Gramps and turns around to poke his head out from between my front paws.

"I don't get why you're complaining Hirro." Scamps says grinning at him from under me. "It's a lot better than the garbage we used to eat." I giggle a little as does Hirro, except he snorts his laugh.

"No pun intended little one?" Gramps asks. Scamp looks up at him confused.

"Pun?" I shake my head at his cluelessness. An idea suddenly pops into my head. Stepping over Scamp I walk back down the street to the fox's house. Hirro and the others follow me to the way the fence.

"What are you doing?" Hirro asks sitting down. I look over my shoulder at them and grin.

"Do you guys smell anyhting? Anything at all?" They look at each other before sniffing the ground and the air around them. Scamp wlaks over to the fence and leans up on it, sniffing the area behind it. Hirro looks bored after a few minutes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Not me." Gramps sniff a blade of grass in front of him before lying down.

"I don't smell anything either, of course, my nose ain't what it used to be." He looks at me apologetically. I smile at him.

"It's allright, Gramps." I look back at Scamp as he examines the gate even more thoroughly.

"Scamp what about you?" I ask. Hirro shakes his head at Scamp's furious sniffing.

"If you're not careful kid, you'll rubb your nose raw." Hirro says lying down next to Gramps. Scamp looks over at Hirro horrorified.

"Really?" Scamp asks. Gramp nods his head, before laying it down on his paws and dozing off. Hirro looks down at him sadly. I lie down a few feet of away.

"He's been doing that more and more often." He informs me staring down at Gramps. He looks back up at me with sad, pitiful eyes. Walking over and lying next to me he rests his head on my shoulder.

"He doesn't have much time."I lay my head down with Hirro's on top.

"I don't think he does, either." Hirro sighs heavily before lifting his head and looking over my shoulder as Scamp walks over to us.

"I couldn't find anything." Scamp says slightly defeated. I smile at him fondly.

"That's ok, neither did Hirro or Gramps." I comfort him.

"Really?" He asks hopeful. Hirro sighs again before rolling over on to his side.

"Yes, kid. So Saski what was the reason you wanted us to sniff around?" Hirro asks rolling around in the dirt.

"This house reaks of fox." Hirro flips back over and looks at me in shock.

"It does?!" Scamp yells excitedly. Hirro glares at me and Scamp.

"No it doesn't Saski." Hirro growls as I walk past him. Pausing at Gramp's side I look back at the house with a little prick of fear.

"Yes, it does." I bend down and nudge Gramps awake. He lifts his head.

"Gramps it's time to go back home?" He looks up at me tiredly and nods his head.

"Allright." He says standing up on shaky legs. I walk beside him letting him lean against me.

"Hey you ok?" Hirro asks coming on the other side of him. Gramps chuckles at our worry.

"You two worry to much. These bones are just getting old, that's all." Scamp runs infront zig-zagging leaft and right. Gramps looks at him happily as we make our way to Riu's apartment.

"Ah, how I miss the days when I could do that." He muses as we arrive at the stairs. I look up them worriedly and then back at Gramps.

"Wait here with him." I whisper to Hirro, before racing up the stairs to paw, whine and howl at Riu's door. It swings open and standing there was a completely shirtless Riu.

"What the-?" He asks looking down at me. I look up at him pleadingly. Please follow me. Sprinting off with him behind me we arrive to find Gramps on the ground breathing heavily. Riu kneels next to him, running his hand over Gramp's body.

"It's almost your time ain't it, old fella?" Gramps turns his head to lick Riu's fingers. Scamp nuzzles under Riu's arm and lies next to Gramps. Hirro sits behind them looking away. I watch as Riu pushes Scamp away, and wraps his arms around Gramp's throat and middle. He walks up stairs with Scamp following him carrying the hundred something pound dog with ease. I walk over to Hirro and nudge him. He looks at me with empty eyes, before walking up the stairs and into Riu's apartment where Gramps was snoring on the couch. Oh, thank god. I sigh with releif. I look over at the shaking Hirro.

"Hirro?" I ask. He continues to shake,but then he falls over on the ground and rolls around with laughing releif.

"Gramps you old codger! You had me scared to death!" Hirro yells finally settling down. I grin at Hirro, looking over at Gramps I see him smile in his sleep. Scamp jumps up on the couch and snuggles into Gramp's side. Riu smiles down at the pair. The door bell echoes through the house. Riu frowns. I guess he wasn't expescting anyone. He walks to the door, but stops. Growling he flings the door open to reveal a very shocked Shuichi. Riu looks shocked himself at seeing Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes immediatly seek me out from behind Riu.

"Um...excuse me but I think you have our dog." Shuichi says in a calm polite manner. Riu looks back at me but smiles sadly. He looks at Shuichi and nods his head.

"Come here girl." He calls kneeling down. I step back away from both of them. My ears flatten against my head. Riu's eyes zero in on something behind. I turn around to find Scamp looking at us happily. I could see Riu's eyes shining with the same idea I had. I race into the living room, grabbing Scamp.

"Do you guys think Scamp deserves a home?" I ask. Gramps raises his head and smiles at me, his answer clear on his face. He looks at Hirro and they both nod.

"Yes, Scamp deserves every oportunity to live a normal." Hirro says looking at the very confused Scamp.

"What do you think Scamp?" I ask. Scamp's face brightens as it dawns on him.

"Of course I want to have a home, but what about you guys?" He looks at our smiling face. I walk up to him and lick his face affectionatly. Scamp looks down sadly.

"I'll miss you guys though." He whimpers. I laugh nudging him.

"We'll come visit you any chance we get." He smiles up at me. "Not just that, you know when I was missing for a few weeks?" He nods his head. "I lived with this family you're going to and they have a little boy." Gramps chuckles at Scamp's thumping tail.

"Say your goodbyes, puppy." Riu says from the doorway. We all turn around to see a very pleased Riu. I sigh at Shuichi's happy expression. This guy really hates me. Scamp crawls over to Shuichi, being very submisive. Shuichi kneels down and rubs Scamp's ears. Scamp rolls over asking for a belly rub. Shuichi smiles down atthe exuhberent puppy. He never rubbed my belly like that, I grumble. I hear chuckle from above me. I look up to see Riu kneel down next to me.

"Don't worry," He says. "I'll rub your belly." He ruffles my head. I snap at his hand playfully. I hear another chuckle. I look over at Shuichi's smiling face. He smirks at me, but not the cinicall way like at his house. I grin at him happily, completly forgetting the past wrongs. Maybe, on neutral terratory, we can be friends. Scamp jumps up and licks Shuichi's face.

"Scamp." I warn. He crouches down in apology, wagging his tail appeasingly. Shuichi reaches over and pets my head, before slipping the leash backwards over Scamp's head. I look after him blinking in surprise. A chorus of howls break from the apartment door as Shuichi leads Scamp away. He'll be ok. He'll be ok. I chant in my head. Riu looks down at me looking almost content. Kneeling down next to me he rests his hand on top of my head.

"I've already lost Saski. I refuse to lose you." He says standing up and walking back into the apartment. I look back at Shuichi and Scamp's retreating forms. You'll find her, I think with a smile, turning to go into the apartment. You'll find her real soon.


	9. Ch Eight: Weird Dreams & A Kidnapping

**bonbon: Chappie Eight!!! (does a happy dance)**

**Ember: You're going to get writers block.**

**bonbon: (grins at Ember) Nope. I have ideas swimming in my head for chapter nine & ten.**

**Ember: (looks at bonbon a little surprised) You're on a roll aren't you.**

**bonbon: (grins) Yep! (looks at reader) I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Animal Magnitism. Enjoy!**

**Ember: She doen't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (looks at bonbon's grinning face and sighs) And if she did there would be more Kuronue. (glare at bonbon) Happy?**

**bonbon: Peachy.**

* * *

"Yo! You mother fucking tree!" I yell racing up to him a few days after Scamp's departure.

"Still no manners." He sighs. I glare at him as I come to a stop.

"Why didn't you tell me your _master_," I spit out. "Would go all psycho killer on me?!" I snarl. He shrugs his vine shoulders.

"Don't' know, but maybe…" He trails off in thought.

"Maybe WHAT?!" I yell getting very frustrated. I pant heavily my anger getting the better of me.

"He could be more in tune with his demonic nature than I thought." He says calmly, causing me to pause in shock.

"His demonic nature?" I ask in surprise, completely forgetting my fury.

"Yes. You see in demon world wolf demons and fox demons are sworn enemies. Wolf demons have been known to rape and kill vixens. They also kill kits and dog foxes, but they don't always succeed, in the case of the dogs. So it could be that my master is just following his instincts and being a normal territorial male fox demon." I stare at him with my mouth gaping open.

"Ok, didn't expect that." I lie down in exhaustion. "So he was only being territorial?" The tree nods his head. "That would explain why he was so much calmer at my house."

"Ooh!" He says. "My master was at your house; wonder what he was doing there?" He asks looking at me pointedly. "Or should I say who he was doing there?" I stand up growling.

"Never in a thousand years."

"He _is_ a thousand."

"Shut up!" He chuckles. I huff at his stupid attitude.

"Well your first plan isn't working-"

"Why not?" He asks innocently.

"Did you miss the part where I said 'psycho killer'?" He sighs.

"We'll just have to find you another way to get to demon world, but how?" I sigh tiredly.

"I'm gonna take a nap, ok?" I ask lying down next to the tree in the shade of his branches.

"Sure, sure." He says. I fall asleep to his mumbling. I hear a loud scream, causing me to jolt awake in alarm. I stand up and look around frantically. There was nothing but bamboo and darkness in every direction. Another scream comes from my left. I spin around and race towards the sound. Bursting through the bushes I come face to face with a group of demons, but none of them acknowledge me. They stand in a circle around someone. Curiosity gets the better of me and I squeeze through the bodies to find the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. His dark black hair hiding his eyes as his head rests on his chest. I look at him in horror, because pieces of bamboo were pierced through his body freezing him in place. His wings that were spread out behind him were also pierced through with bamboo. I whimper crawling over to him. He raises his head and his eyes connect with mine, his beautiful indigo eyes. He smiles at me as one of the men step forward. I stand up. What-? The man raises his sword.

"Die you disgusting thief!" He yells bringing his sword slashing down. I leap for the bat demon.

"Kuronue!" Suddenly something pokes me in the side waking me up. I jump up panting.

"What? Where?" I look around confused and worried. The blossom mouth moves in front of my face.

"How do you know that name?" He asks curiously.

"What?" I ask. I look around to find myself back next to the tree.

"That name, Kuronue. How do you know of it?" He asks saying it slowly. I shake myself of the creepy feeling that dream had settled on me.

"I don't know. It just came to me in a dream." I say looking up at him worriedly. "Who is he exactly?" The tree sighs sadly.

"He was my master's old partner and a very close friend. I find it odd you would know about him." He says suspiciously.

"Hey don't go pointing vines. I just had a freaky dream about the dude, ok?" He gets in my face and looks me all over.

"I don't think he would be reincarnated as a girl, but that wouldn't the weirdest thing I've heard of happening." He looks me up and down again before shaking his blossom. "Nah couldn't be. I would at least feel a little spark of power by now."

"Ok, what?" I ask completely lost.

"My master's friend could've been reincarnated like him."

"Oh. Ok then. What would he look like?" The tree shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. He would look different then he used to, just like my master." I sigh.

"So we're back where we started. No plan what so ever." I look over my shoulder at the way I came when a thought hits me. I look back at the tree.

"Have you seen Fuka?" The tree fidgets. I growl at him suspiciously. "Where is she-" I pause as another thought hits me.

"What is your name?" The tree looks…well acts surprised by my question.

"Well," He says looking thoughtful. "I've never had a name." He looks down at me. "Do you want to give me one?" I look at him shocked.

"Um…Well sure." I look away nervously thinking of different names. "How about Lee, like a leaf." I suggest lamely. All of the sudden vines wrap around me in a suffocating hug.

"Thank You!" He squeals happily.

"Can't breathe!" I gasp.

"Oh. Sorry." Oxygen floods my lungs as they expand. I release a slow and easy breath.

"Well…Lee," I say remembering how we got on this subject. "Where is Fuka?" He laughs nervously looking away from me.

"Well…YouseethatlittlefiredemonthreatenedtoburnmetoacrispifIdidn'tgivehimFuka, butIdidn'." He says in one breath and really, really fast. I look at him in confusion and slight awe.

"One, I did not know you could talk that fast and two, huh?" Lee sighs.

"You know that little fire demon that tried to kill you?" He asks warily. I nod my head. "He took Fuka." My body freezes in place from shock. Not Fuka. No not her.

"How?!" I scream. Lee looks away again.

"She came here after that boy scared her off and waited for you to come get her, but, you see, you never came. So she waited and waited till one day that little fire demon came to sleep in his cave and he spotted Fuka. I tried my best to keep him from her, she did her best too, but neither of us can stand up long to a fire demon." He looks down at me sadly. "I'm sorry." I could feel water pooling in my eyes. I shake my head of the pest and look up at him with a grin, hoping it looked happy enough.

"It's not your fault. I don't expect you to risk what's left of your life to save my spirit beast." I look away as the tears flow. Throwing my head back I howl my heartbreak. Fuka! I collapse onto the ground and curl into a ball. This day just got worse.

* * *

**bonbon: And the plot thickens. (looks around evilly)**

**Ember: (sighs at bonbon's stupidity)Expect the next chapter soon. **


	10. Ch Nine:Fluffiness Plus A Mad Fire Demon

**bonbon:This is CHAPTER NINE!!!! **

**Ember: That took a little longer than expected.**

**bonbon: Well this chapter is a little sad and fluffy, so it took me a little longer. I'm not used to writing sad or fluffy.**

**Ember: Enjoy!**

**bonbon:Yes, Enjoy my sad attempt at fluffy!**

**Ember: Bye.**

**bonbon: Do you have to have the last word?**

**Ember:Yes.**

**bonbon: (sighs) Goodbye.**

**Ember: See ya'.**

**bonbon: (glars at Ember)**

* * *

Fuka, I think sadly. Damn you Ken. Damn you straight to hell. I could feel the anger bubbling up and filling my body. I leap up fur standing on end.

"Fuck this! I'm killing that little bastard!" I snarl before sprinting off back the way I came.

"Wait! You don't even know where he is!" Lee calls. I stop sliding a few feet. Damn it! I think looking around. Where the hell could he be?! I lift my muzzle in the air and take in a huge breath. No, not there. I do circles sniffing in every direction. I pause. Wait! A foul smell burns my nose. I look to my left. It smells like burning wood and smoldering ash. Gotcha, you little prick! I race towards the source of the smell. Leaping over a trunk I come to a small meadow and standing in the middle of that meadow was the cause of that disgusting smell. All around him was ash and soot. I let lose a howl of rage as I stalk towards him. He turns around and I come face to face with those crimson eyes. I could feel my anger being fueled by those eyes. I sprint towards him, jaws parted ready to kill. I leap towards him, zeroing in on his throat and when my jaws snap shut with a sickening snap, I feel…nothing. I land on the ground empty handed and turn around. The little creep was standing where I was when I entered the meadow. He looks at me with disgusted eyes.

"Stupid beast." He says before drawing his sword. I snarl, not the least bit threatened. We circle each other, our eyes never leaving the others. Those disgusting eyes, I think. I pause, as does he. I look deep into his eyes and…my bloodlust disappears. What the hell? I step back and really look at the man. This isn't Ken! I look the man up and down, comparing a mental image of Ken and this man right now. The hairs wrong. This guy's hair just…defies gravity and his eyes. I don't see any of the malice, like I did in Ken's. They're just filled with…boredom? This little jerk is bored.

"Hiei!" Yells the sickeningly familiar voice of Shuichi. I look over at the guy. So this is Hiei. Hearing footsteps I turn around to see Shuichi and two other boys' race onto the meadow, they all pause seeing me and the man, known as Hiei. I crouch low onto the ground, trying to disappear. Shuichi looks at me then his gaze slips to Hiei.

"What is going on?" He asks calmly. One of the boys, the one with a pound of lard rubbed on his head, steps up and stares at me.

"Well if you want my opinion Kurama, it looks like short stop was about to beat up this dog." I quickly look at Shuichi in shock. These boys know about him. I think it's time to leave. I start to slink away when a sword plants itself in my path.

"Jeeze Shrimp! Are you trying to kill the poor puppy?" The tall boy with orange hair shrieks.

"Fool. That _thing_ attacked me first." He sneers, his eyes boring holes in me. I gulp. Ok, how the hell did I mistake that guy for Ken?! Ken is a lot less scary. My eyes slide back to the sword, and probably less likely to kill me.

"That still doesn't give you the right to try and kill it Hiei! You're like thirty times stronger than it is!" The orange hair screams at Hiei blocking his view of me for a split second. Taking the opportunity I race back in the woods and towards the city. I hear loud shrieks and yelling, before footsteps run in my direction. Oh, Shiznit! I do zig-zags, circles, anything to lose them, but they keep coming. I look over my shoulder to make sure they aren't behind, when **WHAM**. I run right into to something and we both go tumbling. We come to a stop with me on top and the thing on bottom. I whine. Today is not my freakin day. I look up and see Riu looking at me in surprise. I scramble off of him and race in the opposite direction. I stop as Kurama comes from out behind a bush. Oh my flippin god! I yell racing of in some random direction.

"YOU!" I hear Kurama and Riu yell simultaneously. I come to a panting stop in front of Lee.

"Thank god." I heave. I look up at him pleadingly. "I need your help. Riu and Shuichi are both trying to catch me and-" I stop seeing Lee fidget again.

"Lee what is it?" I ask worried.

"I'm sorry." He says before hiding.

"Lee what-?"

"Having fun?" Asks the unmistakable voice of Ken from behind me. I spin around snarling.

"You bast-" A sharp pain shoots from the back of my head and all over my body. I fall to the ground and look up at him as everything goes black.

"Have a nice nap." He says before I slip into unconsciousness. I open my eyes to see nothing but black. It feels like I'm floating, I think with a smile. A pain shoots through my body. I curl into a ball clutching my chest, my squeezing shut in a chance to lessen the pain. I let out a painful scream as the pain intensifies. A sob breaks its way from my chest. Oh, God. I feel something wet brush my face, causing the pain to lessen slightly. It hurts, I whimper. Something warm rubs against my cheek and purrs. Fuka, I think. I open my eyes a crack to see Fuka's big brown eyes.

"Fuka!" I yell sitting up and squeezing her to my chest. I rub my face against her soft fur.

"Oh Fuka." I whisper tears streaking my cheeks.

"Mew." I look down at her to see…boobs? I look to see a good deal of cleavage. Are those mine?! Hands grip Fuka as she shoots away from my chest exposing the creamy flesh. I raise one of the pale hands clutching her. I turn it around and touch my face with it. I feel soft skin wet with tears. I jump up letting out a shriek of excitement.

"I'm human!" I swing Fuka around happily, chanting 'I'm human'. I loud cracking sound pulls my attention to a rock wall or what was left of it.

"Calm yourself, young one." Says an old cracking voice. I look from the wall to an old wrinkly woman with two very old bat wings protruding from her back sitting on what looks like a cave floor.

"Listen you old bat." Ken snarls storming past me and glares down at the old lady. "I need that orb to become stronger and in order to get it you have to remove it from her soul." He snarls. I cringe away losing every speck of happiness. I could feel Fuka shaking from her growls. I walk to a corner and sit down, bringing my knees to my chest, encaging Fuka. The bat lady smiles at Ken and looks at me.

"You can't remove the sphere until she's completely human. Right now it's only temporary." My eyes widen in shock and I look down at my body. Only temporary, I think sadly. I look up feeling eyes bore into me. Ken glares at me baring his fangs, before disappearing in a blur. I look around frantically.

"Don't worry my dear. He'll be gone for a little while." She points at my neck. I look down to see a blue pendent dangling from a silver chain.

"That pendent is infused with some of my energy and will last only another two weeks."

"Another two weeks?!" I screech in surprise. She nods her head.

"You don't really think your transformation would be over in a split second, do you?"

"Changing me into a dog didn't last that long." I mumble sourly. "Or hurt that much." She chuckles at me. She reaches into her cloak and pulls out a box. Holding it aloft she motions for me to come closer. Holding Fuka in one arm I crawl over to her and sit down, my knees under me.

"This is a dimension cube. It will take to human world, but you have to think of an exact spot." I nod my head unsure of this. "Now picture the spot you want to go to." I close my eyes and picture the park me and Riu used to play in as little kids. "Do you have it?" She asks. I nod my head the image still swimming in my brain. The lady grabs my other hand, the one not holding Fuka and places it on the box.

"Squeeze as hard as you can my dear and don't open you eyes until you feel solid ground." I nod my head and squeeze the box. It breaks in my grasp easily and the wind picks up lifting me off the ground. I squeeze my eyes tighter and hunch over blocking Fuka from the wind. A nauseating floating feeling fills my stomach as I feel the wind change from cold to warm. I feel my feet slowly touch soft prickly grass. The wind dies down as I crack my eyes open. I look up and see the park, exactly as I pictured it in my head. I laugh happily. I look down hearing a snore. I smile at Fuka as she snuggles closer to my chest. I turn around hearing a gasp and then heavy footsteps. Something hits me hard and knocks both of us to the ground. I groan under the heavy weight trying to sit up

"Ow that hurt." I whisper before I feel lips crush my own pushing me back to the ground. My eyes widen by the intensity of the kiss. I could feel my eyes slip halfway close as a warm feeling envelops me. The lips leave mine and hover an inch away.

"Saski." Riu's voice whispers huskily. My eyes blink in surprise as I look up at Riu's face. I scream in surprise and push Riu off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell at him shocked by his actions. Riu freezes and blushes standing up. I growl at him. He coughs into his hand.

"I got caught up into the moment, that's all."

"Yeah sure Kuro." Says a vaguely familiar voice from behind Riu.

"Kuro?" I ask leaning around Riu to see the voice. "Shuichi!" I yell in surprise, not suspecting to find him with Riu. He looks at me politely surprised.

"Um…do I know you?" He asks suspiciously. Of course you don't, 'cause the last time we saw each other you were buying me dog food. I laugh nervously, doing some quick thinking. Bingo!

"Of course. Your mother's Shiori. My mother and her work at the same company." Which is the truth and how I knew you in the first place. "We used to play with each other. I could never forget that red hair." Total lie, but hopefully they believe it.

"Oh." He says looking away with a slight blush. "I'm terribly sorry for not remembering you."

"Oh no that's perfectly fine." I say silently cheering on the inside as I wave it off. "I would have probably forgotten about you to, but it seems my mother has some obsession over the great Shuichi Minamino." I giggle as the blush on his face darkens. Faker, I think darkly. I know you're pure evil on the inside. I gasp covering my mouth with my hands. I guess I'm still thinking with a wolf's mindset. Oh, crap.

"Are you ok, Saski?" Riu asks hovering close.

"Of course." I say laughing off the evil thought. A light bulb goes off in my head. "I just remembered I need to ask you a big favor." I say looking up at him pleadingly. He smiles down at me fondly.

"What is it?" He asks curiosity ringing in his voice. I could see from the corner of my eye Shuichi watching us with a little smirk.

"How about," I lean motioning for him to do the same. "When we're alone?" A smile breaks across his face like I just granted his wish. What did I just do? I ask myself worriedly.

"Catch' a later fox." He says to Kurama before grabbing my hand and dragging me in the opposite direction.

"Wait Riu!" I squeak as he pulls me across the park and towards the trees. We run through the woods, before we leave the trees and are in front of his apartment. He slows to a walk and then spins around jerking my arm. I thump into him as his arms circle my waist.

"R-R-Riu." I stutter embarrassed at such a tender embrace. His arms tighten around me and he buries his face into my hair taking a deep breath. I hide my burning red face in his chest.

"I missed you so much." He whispers into my hair. I smile at his sincerity. I giggle, before looking up at him trying to ease the moment.

"Missed you too." I gulp seeing the intensity in his eyes. I quickly look away liking the warm feeling spreading through me a little too much. He grips my chin and forces me to look him in the eye.

"Saski I-"

"BARK! BARK!" I spin around twisting out of his grasp.

"Oh," I say excitedly as Hiro and Gramps come bounding down the stairs towards us. "You got dogs." I bend down as Gramps wiggles up to me.

"Hey there, big fella." I say scratching his belly as he flips over. Hiro stands next to us panting with excitement. I scratch him behind the ear. I look over my shoulder to see Riu chuckling and shaking his head.

"Figures." He mumbles softly. He kneels down next to me and scratches behind Hiro's ear.

"Saski I would like you to meet Gramps and Hiro." He says with a flourish. I look at him surprised.

"How'd you come up with those names?" He smirks at me and winks.

"It just came to me." I grin at him as the atmosphere slowly descends back to normal. Riu grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Now what is that favor you wanted?" He asks still holding my hand. I look away slightly embarrassed by the hand thing and having to ask Riu for a favor.

"Um…do you think I could stay with you?" He looks down at me slightly angry. "Just for a little while." I say hastily. He grabs my shoulders and forces me to face him.

"What's going on Saski?" He asks looking worried. I look up at him begging him with my eyes not to argue. He looks down at me for a few seconds before sighing. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me to his apartment.

"I won't mettle if you don't want me to. I trust you." I look away feeling ashamed. "Gramps! Hiro! Come on!" He calls over his shoulder before looking down at me with a smile. I give him a pathetic little smile. He opens the door for me as I walk in. I walk over to the black sofa and sit down with Gramps lying down next to me as Hiro falls asleep at my feet.

"Wow," He says standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "They really like you." I smile at him. "You want something to eat?" Before I could answer my belly releases a growl. I blush. Riu chuckles. "I guess so." He gives me one more smile before turning and walking into the kitchen to fix us a meal. You shouldn't trust me Riu. I look down at my clasped hands in my lap. I've lied to you so much and I left you alone for so long.

"Hey Saski?" Riu calls from the kitchen. I look up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Don't you ever doubt our friendship, ok?" I smile as tears fill my eyes.

"Ok." I whisper before realizing he probably couldn't hear me.

"Ok!" I call. My cheeks begin to hurt from me smiling too much. I look over at Gramps and scratch behind his ear.

"I'll never leave any of you again." I promise silently. Gramps raises his head and looks at me with half lidded eyes. He rests his head on my lap. I smile down at him and then Hiro, before leaning my head back against the couch and slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Ch Ten: Exciting Surprises

**bonbon: Yeah! The tenth chappie's here! I'm sorry about this one being so short. I'm sorta running on Fudge Pies and Milk right now. So if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry! (bows repeatedly to reader)**

**Ember: We both would like to give a special thank to Death 101- Fox Version.**

**bonbon: (look up at Death 101- Fox Version with teary eyes) You're my only loyal reviewer. (looks at readers) Thank You for reading my story. I'm very grateful.**

**Ember: Are you done yet?**

**bonbon: (shakes head) Nope. If you ver want to say something mean or not send me a mesage. I won't cry. I swear.**

**Ember: (mumbles) Much. (glares at bonbon) Are you done NOW?!**

**bonbon: (pouting) No. (looks at readers happily) I'm starting a new story. It isn't up yet but be on the look out for-Poltergiest Report: The Adventures of the American Spirit Detective (smiles excitedly) Yeah! Hope you enjoy.**

**Ember: FINALLY! (looks at readers) Enjoy.**

**bonbon: Oops. Forgot the disclaimer.**

**Ember: (Groans)**

**bonbon: I don't own any body or things from Yu Yu Hakusho. Or-**

**Ember: Shut Up! (grabs bonbon and ties her to the bed, gagging her) Enjoy the flippin story. (curls up next to bonbon) Ah. Sleep. (drifts off to sleep) **

* * *

Warmth surrounds me in a blanket of comfort. I snuggle closer seeking the warmth. I sigh as a familiar scent fills my nose. Something squeezes my waist bringing me closer to the warmth. My eyes blink open sleepily as my hands run up and down what feels like a very well toned chest. Someone nudges my ear and sighs taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Saski." The oh so familiar voice of Riu whispers dreamily. I glare at him. Don't use that tone with my name. I maneuver his head to the pillow and look up at him. More like glare with anger at what he'd done while I was unconscious. How dare he put me in a compromising passion?! My eyes soften at his innocent expression. He looks so sweet and-What the hell is that?! I scream in my head as a hot and heavy panting runs down my neck. I turn my head to see Gramps looking at me with his mouth open panting happily.

"Jesus, Gramps. Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I whisper at him angrily. Hiro jumps up resting his front paws on the bed's base board. I try and sit up but Riu's arm only tightens. I slowly remove his hand finger by finger. Finally succeeding in removing his hand I creep out of the bed and tip toe to the door. I cringe as it makes a creaking sound when I open and close it. I sigh in relief as I walk down the hall to the kitchen. Hiro barks at me hungrily.

"I know. I know." I say looking around. I smile walking over to the fridge. I open it to find almost nothing. I sigh.

"Riu you idiot." I look around. "Where did he put that jar? Ah. There it is." I say pulling a chair up to the fridge. I peek over the top to see a see through glass jar. I giggle as I take out a huge wad of cash. Placing the jar back where it was I jump down from the chair and sit on it.

"Riu if you're not careful you might get robbed by a thief." I look down at Hiro as he sits beside me. "Of course if Riu was a thief I don't think I'd mind getting robbed by him." I gasp covering my mouth. "Oops. Naughty thought." I grin down at Hiro. "I think Riu might be rubbing off on me."

"I think so too." Someone says from the doorway to the kitchen. I scream. Frantic footsteps echo through the hall as Riu comes bursting into the living room.

"Saski!" He yells. Me and Kurama look at him like he's crazy. Riu turns to look at us his eyes still wide from worry. I wave at him while Shuichi smirks.

"Hi." Shuichi walks behind me and leans down.

"If Riu was your thief he'd steal more than just your possessions." I gulp. Riu looks at me worriedly.

"Saski are you all right? Your face is really red." He walks over and presses his wrist against my forehead. "You're really hot!" He exclaims. I whimper at the comment as Shuichi chuckles. Riu looks over me at Shuichi.

"What the-?"

"Park!" I yell standing up suddenly. Riu stumbles back barely missing my head.

"What?" He asks looking confused. Shuichi makes a noise of confusion.

"L-L-Let's go to the park. All three of us." I spin around and glare at Shuichi. "You don't mind coming do you?" Shuichi smirks. Riu chuckles.

"It doesn't take a lot to get him to come." Riu says before bursting out laughing. Shuichi bites his thumb in restraint. I look between the two of them really confused.

"Huh?" I ask. Shuichi smiles at me and walks out the door towards the park. Riu wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me out the door.

"Riu I want to know what he meant by that?!" I yell at the idiotic guy next to me. He chuckles nervously.

"Maybe later, ok?" I grumble at him. He sighs in relief.

*twenty minutes later*

"Wow! This place is just as pretty as the last time I seen it." I say walking into the lush green park I arrived in. Riu laughs from behind me.

"Saski, you were here just yesterday." He says jokingly. I spin around and glare at him.

"Yes! And it looks just as pretty as yesterday!" I yell at him still peeved that he wouldn't tell me what Shuichi meant. I turn back and look around happily. I pause seeing two very busy couples on benches not far from us. I grin over my shoulder at Riu and Shuichi getting their attention.

"That's an orgy waiting to happen."

"WHAT?!" They yell in unison. I point to our left. Riu and Shuichi follow my finger and spot the two now very heated couples. I giggle at their horrified expressions before turning in the opposite direction a little embarrassed. I freeze feeling someone's eyes bore into me sending shivers all over my body and not the fearful kind either. I hear Shuichi chuckle.

"Giving you ideas Kuro?" Shuichi asks. The only response he gets is a feral growl. I gulp and turn around slowly. I look at the both of them and find Riu glaring daggers at a smirking Shuichi.

"What-" I stop my voice breaking a little. I clear my throat. "What was that about?" Shuichi smiles at me before walking past me. He pauses and looks at me over his shoulder.

"Nothing." He says before continuing on. I look after him as his form gets smaller. I turn around and look at Riu.

"What was that Riu?" I ask. He growls something along the lines of 'damn fox'. He stomps up to me grabs the back of my shirt and storms after Shuichi, dragging me behind.

"Wait! They're not done yet!" I yell pointing at the couples causing both of them to untangle and stare at us as we past them. And that was pretty much how the day went, me getting us into awkward situations, Shuichi making a comment to Riu that I didn't understand, and Riu getting angry at him to take it out on me by yelling at me for getting us in the situation in the first place. Well, how was I supposed to know that was a lingerie store? Their sign said Le Bella Amor. I thought it was a candy store. I sigh as we sit down in a local fast food restaurant. I sigh picking at my hamburger.

"What's the matter Saski?" I look up blinking at him.

"What?" He sighs at my confused face.

"You look depressed. What's the matter?" He says with worry. Shuichi look sat me also worry written on his face. I smile at them.

"Nothing. Just thinkin' 'bout what I'm going to do for the next few days." Riu looks at me confused, as does Shuichi. I smile at them.

"Don't worry guys. I just want us to have some fun, but it seems we've done nothing but argue." I say looking down ashamed. Great I wanted their memories of me to be good, not horrible. Riu chuckles and grabs my chin, forcing me to at him.

"I'm going top make the next few days the best in your entire life." He says determination shining in his eyes. Shuichi gets out of his seat and stands looking down at Riu with an evil grin. Riu returns the grin with gumption. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my chair. We race out the door, down the street and into the woods.

"Riu where are we going?" I ask my legs pumping to keep up with Riu's excited pace. He looks over his shoulder and gives me an evil and mischievous grin.

"It's a surprise." He whispers so low I almost don't catch it. He yanks my arm and we race off faster, going deeper and deeper into the dark woods.


	12. Ch Eleven: A Horrible Turn of Events

**bonbon: The eleventh chappie! Yeah!**

**Ember: She doesn't own anything.**

**bonbon: Oh! My new story's up now. It's called Poltergeist Report: The Amercan Spirit Detective. I hope you enjoy that one as much as you do this one. **

**Ember&bonbon: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, come on Riu. What is it?" I ask excitedly my eyes slipping open a crack. Riu's face pops into view, blocking the rest of the world.

"Shut those eyes." He orders for the millionth time.

"But I want to see." I whine as we Riu continues to drag me along through the woods after ordering to shut my eyes. He told me it would thicken the suspense. He knows I hate suspense or surprises. Shuichi chuckles at me from somewhere in front.

"Riu-" I begin.

"No." He says firmly. I could feel my face go into full on pout mode.

"I swear you have absolutely no patience, what so ever." I grin at him. _This will be the best surprise you've ever had._ Riu's words echo through my head. It had better be, I think sourly. I trip over another branch, but Riu catches me.

"I hate this!" I scream as he helps me stand up properly.

"I know but we're almost there. Be a little more patient." I sigh as we continue walking. We had been walking for what seemed like hours and my legs were beginning to shake from the overexertion. We come to an immediate stop. I look around my eyes still closed shut.

"Are we there yet?" I ask excitedly. Riu chuckles.

"No Saski." He says. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asks resting his hands on my waist. I puff out my chest and shake my head.

"No! I have two legs don't I." I shout at him. Even though my legs were tired, I refuse to be carried like some two-year old.

"Well to bad." He says lifting me up bridal style. I squeak in surprise.

"Riu!"

"I'm sorry Saski, but you can't know the way."

"Way where?" I ask my curiosity peeked. I feel his breath on my ear as leans in.

"Our old hideout." He whispers mysteriously. I gasp and open my eyes to stare into his.

"Really?" I ask. I could just imagine my eyes shining. Riu looks down at me and chuckles.

"Yes. Now close those eyes." He says rubbing his nose against mine. I squeak closing my eyes. "Good girl."

"Riu?"

"Yes?"

"Why would you need a hideout?" I ask resting my head against his chest. A silence envelopes the three of us. I could feel him nod his head. Did I say something wrong?

"Riu I'm sorr-"

"We were thieves." He says seriously. I snort accidentally. I could feel myself shake from restraining the laughter.

"Saski?" He asks stopping. I could hear the worry in his voice. I burst out laughing.

"You're just trying to scare aren't you?" I ask opening my eyes yet again, but when I look I see a brief flash of pain go through eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I won't say anything like that again." He says looking forward.

"Ok." I say nodding my head and closing my eyes. My head falls onto his chest as we begin walking again. Great Saski, now you went and made him mad…or was he sad. About what though? Was it because I said that he was trying to scare with stories of them being thieves. I snuggle closer as the wind picks up slightly. Maybe I can fix this.

"Riu?" He makes a noise telling me 'I hear you'. I wince. He must be really mad. But why?!

"You used to be thieves right?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes?" He answers just as cautiously.

"Were you any good?" Riu chuckles.

"They used to call Shuichi the King of Thieves." I gasp my eyes flying open. I look over at Shuichi to see him watching us critically. He smiles at me.

"We were the best out there." Riu sighs.

"I miss the good old days."

"Why's you quit." I ask looking up at Riu.

"I died." He says wincing at the memory. I snort and look away from him.

"That right there is why I don't condone stealing." Riu tosses me in the air and catches me.

"If I remember correctly you, little missy, stole something from me." I scoff.

"I would never stoop so low. Besides steal is such a strong word, I prefer borrowing without permission and the intent on returning."

"You never did."

"I lost it, so sue me." He chuckles at me. We walk a few more feet, but stop in front of a hill. Riu places me on the ground and covers my eyes with his hands.

"No peeking." He whispers.

"It's just a big hill with vines all over it."

"And plants that could melt your bones."

"Ha. Ha, very funny. Can we go in now?"

"Shuichi has to open the door first?

"And how is Shuichi-?" I pause hearing slithering sounds. "Are those snakes?" I ask excitedly. I hear Shuichi chuckle.

"Yo! Done now fox boy?"

"What did you call him?" Riu asks.

"Um…fox boy. Is that like a buddy nickname thing? I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No it's ok. I just didn't expect you to know about that name." He says suspiciously.

"Well you and the boy with the weird greasy hair always call him fox; I just thought I would go with the trend. Sorry Shuichi!" I call.

"It's ok." Shuichi says. I smile. Riu nudges me forward with his hip.

"Hey watch the hips!" Riu chuckles and nudges me again.

"Stop that!" I squeal stumbling forward and turning around. I glare at Riu's smug face.

"What if I don't want to?" He says stalking forward. I slowly walk backwards into the hill through the doorway. Wait the doorway? I pause. Turning slowly I gasp at the sight before me. I look around to see an almost castle like room. Riu walks behind me and rests his chin on my head, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"It's beautiful Riu."

"Thank you." Shuichi says walking past us. I rest my hands on Riu's arms and look at Shuichi in awe.

"How did you guys find this place?" I ask looking around at the art work on the walls and the furniture.

"Through a series of business transactions." Shuichi says walking up the huge stair case. I squeal happily and race up the stairs after Shuichi.

"You guys are the coolest."

"Saski slow down. We haven't been here in centuries-" I stop at the top and turn around to stare at him. Shuichi looks at him shocked. His face looks horrified. I smile at both of them.

"Then that would make you a pedophile." I say smugly. He looks at me shocked.

"But we've never slept togeth-" He stops seeing me grin at him. I turn around and race down a random hallway. I could hear his hurried footsteps and Shuichi's laughter following. I stop at huge black double doors. Perfect. I slowly open the door and close it, before sneaking over to the bed and crawling under. The doors burst open just as I pull my feet under. I watch his feet as they walk around the bed.

"Saski come out come out wherever you are!" He calls. I crawl to the other side of the bed just as he ducks down under. I jump on the bed. Quickly reaching over I smack his bed, slide off the bed and race out the door.

"Get back here! So I can give you your spanking!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" I yell turning around and running backwards. I slam into something. Arms wrap around my waist and I feel a mouth at my ear. I giggle and turn around.

"Riu-" I freeze seeing a horrid evil smile. "Ken." I whisper in horror, before releasing a horrible scream.

"RIU!!!!"

*Kuronue's POV*

I was walking slowly down the hall, prolonging the delicious chance when I hear her whisper my name. Huh?

"RIU!!!!" Saski's terrified voice calls out to me.

"Saski!" I yell racing in the direction of the scream. As I turn the corner a huge gust of wind knocks me off my feet.

"Riu!" Saski's voice reaches my ears. I look up to see Ken jumping through a portal with Saski over his shoulder. She reaches towards me with her hands. I race forwards and try to grab her hand, but they slip through the portal. I freeze as the portal closes. I could feel myself going numb as I fall to my knees.

"No." I whisper. "NO!" I yell slamming my fist into the ground, causing a huge crater. Kurama walks up behind me and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back." He promises." But we need the others help to find them." I look up at him and nod my head. Standing up I look at the last spot she was. I'll get you back, I promise her before racing after Kurama back to human world.


	13. Ch Twelve: This sucks peanut brittle!

**bonbon: Yeah! Chappie Twelve is up and the plot thickens.**

**Ember: Bonbon doesn't own anything.**

**bonbon: Nope**

**Ember&bonbon: Enjoy**

* * *

I whimper as a sharp pain shoots up and down my body. I slowly open my eyes, but I see nothing but darkness. Did I even open my eyes? I look around blinking my eyes, flat on my back with a floating feeling. I gasp as little bright lights zoom around me. I twist my head this way and that following the little lights. What on earth?

"Mew." I look up and see Fuka curled into a little ball in an orb of bright light. I try moving my arms to reach for her but I couldn't. I then try moving any part of my body. I could only move my head. Why can't I move?! I think looking down at my body.

"Mew!" My head snaps back to see Fuka twitching. She whimpers in pain as the orb seems to shrink. I scream her name, my lips moving but no words are game enough to leave the safety of my mouth. I silently scream her name again, begging whatever god was out there to help me stop her pain. Another wave of pain shoots through my body. I could feels tears pooling as Fuka releases another cry of pain. Please god, stop this. Tears fall down my face leaving stains on my cheeks. A light suddenly begins to wrap around Fuka and the orb. The lights then begin to wrap around. I wince as they begin to constrict my body, squeezing me till I can't breathe. I gasp for air as the lights slowly crush my lungs and crack my bones. I look up at Fuka through tear blurry eyes. She can't take much more. I think as everything begins to blur together in a mix of colors and shapes. No, please not Fuka. I beg look up at her shaking blurry form.

"Ken! That is enough!" A familiar voice yells. I slowly blink open my eyes only to be met with the sight of Fuka in the same bright orb with the lights flashing around her. I look around to see I'm in a tub like thing full of disgusting smelling liquid mixture of leaves and mush.

"What do you think you're doing you old bat?!" Ken's voice yells from out side the tub. I slowly sit up sloshing the water, using my bound legs to sit up. I place my rope bound hands on the tube and peek over the edge of the tub to see the old bat lady standing in front of me blocking me from Ken's view and vice versa.

"You'll kill the girl if you continue on like that!" She yells at Ken causing him to flinch.

"I don't give a damn! I want that power!" He turns away looking sad all of a sudden. "I need that power." He whispers.

"You can't get the power if the girl is dead." She says looking over her shoulder at me fondly. I slide down hiding everything but the top of my head and my eyes. Ken growls and punches the wall releasing some of his growing frustration. I squeak as the wall crumbles. Ken spins around snarling. I squeak again and duck into the tub, much preferring the stinky sludge to the death glare of Ken.

"Go kill something. When you get back I'll have the Orb of Ojiki ready for you." She says turning to walk towards me. I peek back over the top, waiting to see his answer. Please say yes. Please say yes. He growls at the bat lady before disappearing in a black and white blur. The bat lady smiles over her shoulder at Ken's retreating form. The lady turns around and smiles down at me.

"Are you all right dear?" She asks sitting down next to the tub. I slightly flinch away from her. She looks at me sadly.

"Don't be afraid little one. I won't hurt you." I sit up a little more watching her cautiously.

"What's the Orb of Ojiki?" The lady sighs and looks at me ven more sadly.

"Well it's-"

*Spirit World: Koenma's Office*

~Kuronue's POV~

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" I yelling at the little bastard sitting at the desk, A.K.A. Koenma. He sighs.

"You all must understand that what I'm about to tell will anger you, so," He says eyeing me, Kurama, and the spirit detectives.

"Just tell us, damn it!" I yell losing my patience. Koenma cringes away. He clears his throat, while fixing his hat.

"Well she's currently located in the depths of demon world." He says matter of factly.

"WHAT?!" I scream lunging for him.

"Kuronue!" Kurama yells restraining me. "Calm yourself."

"No!" I yell trying to break free of Kurama. "I'll rip that little bastard's throat out!" Koenma clears his throat and drags himself out from under his desk.

"She'll be fine." He says sitting back in his chair.

"How the hell is she supposed to do that?! Normal humans will die in demon world!" I snarl at the tiny prince. He sighs and presses a button.

"Ayame."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Bring up Saski Hirotori's file on the screen."

"Yes, sir." With a little beep we all turn around to see big screen in front of Koenma's desk light up with a picture of Saski in her favorite pink dress. I smile at her sweet smile in the picture.

"Kuronue this may upset you, but Saski isn't a normal human." I stare at him a few seconds before bursting out laughing as does the two idiotic humans.

"Please. Saski's afraid of that spider in my bathroom. She's as normal as a human can get."

"She has the Orb of Ojiki inside her body." He says solemnly. My body freezes in terror.

"No she can't." I whisper. I glare at Koenma. "She can't be the successor to the Orb, because if she's not..."

"She will die." He takes a deep breathe. "As far as we can tell, her soul isn't excepting the Orb and if it doesn't she'll die a slow painful death." I clench my fist in anger.

"I won't let that happen. I won't!" I yell at him, glaring death at him.

"Where is she currently located?" Kurama asks calmly. Always the cool and collected one, I think looking at Kurama.

"Demon world." He answers. I growl at him.

"Specifically?" Kurama asks. Koenma sighs deeply.

"The cave of the damned." I gasp in shock. Demons of high class hang around that cave.

"Send us there." I order.

"But-"

"Now!" I yell grabbing the front of his robe and lifting him up to my eye level. "Send us there now." I whisper death evident in my tone. He gulps nodding his head.

"Ok." He says in a squeaky voice pressing a button. A green portal opens next to the orange haired human. He yells when it appears and falls over.

"Good." I say dropping him back into his chair and walking towards the portal. A hand restrains me resting on my shoulder. I turn around to see Kurama looking at me with a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm going with you." I smile at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way old friend." I nod my head towards the spirit detectives and the little brooding fire demon.

"Come if you wish, I don't care." The one with the black slicked back hair walks forward with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah right! We going to help you."

"This girl seems like your Keiko." I look at the orange haired guy in confusion.

"What?" I ask looking at the greasy haired guy. He looks at the orange haired guy evilly.

"Shut up about Keiko!" He yells before tackling the orange haired guy to the ground. Kurama stands by my side chuckling into his hand.

"What Kuwabara means is, is that Saski is very important to you and that Keiko means just as much to Yusuke as Saski seems to you."

"Shut it fox boy!" I raise my eyebrow at the nickname. When I called him that he try to feed me to his plants.

"Let's go." Kurama says. I look over at him and nod my head. We jump through the portal. As I'm falling a picture of Saski flashes through my mind and she's walking away. I feel a sharp pain passes through my chest. I clutch my chest as the pain increases. I fall to my knees as Saki smiles at me before her image disappears from my mind.

"Kuronue?!" Kurama calls running to my side, but I ignore it. No matter how hard I try to picture it, I can't see her face in my mind. What the hell?! Saski?! A sudden energy spike makes me look up. I look up to see a bright light coming from our left. Saski's face pops into my mind really quickly before disappearing just as fast. I race towards the light knowing that it would lead to Saski.

"Kuronue?! Wait for us!" I hear Kurama race after me. I'll save you Saski. I'll save you. I promise.


	14. Ch Thirteen: Could this get any worse!

**bonbon: I updated one right after another. I was on a roll.**

**Ember: She doesn't own anything.**

**bonbon: Except the plot and Saski.**

**Ember&bonbon: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

I scream as the pain rakes through my body, as the water in the tub begins to glow. Riu! I cry in my mind. Please help me! I open my eyes and look up at poor Fuka as she squeals and shrieks, accompanied by my own. I feel tears fall down my face. Another sharp series of pain shoots through my body as I shut my eyes. I gasp feeling something moving in my chest. I open my eyes to see a white sphere with a little pink flame in it floats up and out of my chest. I watch in awe as the little orb surrounding Fuka drops her onto the ground and attaches itself to the glowing pink sphere. I try my best to sit up and see if Fuka was ok but my body screams in agony the second one of my muscles even twitch. I fall back down the slush surrounding me in a horrible disgusting smell of rotting flesh and vomit.

"It's working." I hear Ken whisper. "It's working!" He screams in pure joy.

"Good job, boy!" A deep voice booms. I shiver in fear at the cruelty and malice hidden in his voice. Suddenly the tub is gone and I'm floating over to an extremely tall guy with two black fox ears and a black fluffy tail swishing back and forth behind him. I look at him my wise widen in horror at the pure evil in his eyes. He smirks at me showing his fangs.

"Well at least the bat still has good taste. I wonder if Youko's had a shot at her? Huh, little girl?" He ask grabbing my chin and turning it towards him. I pull my chin out of his grip. He gives me a pouting face.

"That's not very nice. I guess Kuronue hasn't taught you any manners. Sad, really. Oh well. I'll get what I want. That orb." He says looking up at the orb and grinning with lust in his eyes. He looks back down at me.

"Of course we'll have to remove your soul from it."

"No!" Ken growls walking towards the guy and me. I watch as he staggers towards us. Why is he- I gasp seeing the gaping wound in his stomach. Oh no. I think. The fox guy turns around with a growl of his own.

"I don't think I tolled you to get up." He says walking towards Ken and punching him sending him flying into the wall. No! I scream silently, unable to speak. Why do I care? I think. I just do. I tell myself tears running down my face as the dust clears and Ken's motionless body appears.

"There was a reason those frigid bitches threw you off that damn cliff, so just die." He yells at Ken's lifeless looking body.

"No!" I scream running over to Ken.

"How the hell did you break free?!" The fox guy yells at me. I kneel down next to Ken and look over his bloody body. Blood pores from a gaping hole in his stomach. I cover it with my hands and put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding.

"Please don't die." I whisper to him. "Please don't die!" I gasp as a glowing comes from beneath my hands. I watch as the blood vanishes slowly pulling itself back into his body. Picking up my hands I see the wound gone along with all his other wounds. Ken groans and slowly sits up rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell just hit me?" He asks himself. I look at him fondly.

"I'm glad you're happy." I whisper. Ken gasps and turns his head to stare at me. I smile at him before falling over feeling exhausted and almost numb.

"You're bleeding!" He yells putting pressure on my wound, which I can't feel.

"SASKI!!!" A strange and oddly familiar voice yells my name before I slip into the darkness. I feel something nudge me awake. I sit up rubbing my eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around.

"Mew." I look down to see Fuka nudging my hand.

"Fuka!" I scream picking her up and hugging her to my chest. She squirms trying to get out of my grip. I let her loose only to see her jump through a bush. I stand up and look around at the forest. This looks familiar. Almost like the forests in Demon World. A few seconds later I hear a rustling in the bush Fuka left through. Fuak pops her head through and calls to me.

"I'm coming." I call running over to the bush. I follow her through the thick underbrush, doing the best I can to find the little four inch tall cabbit. I slip from between two trees to see a huge camp full of demons. One of the guys look up and stare at me. I gulp. Oh crap. I slowly step backwards only to have a much younger looking bat demon walk right through me followed by a silver fox demon.

"I know you!" I yell pointing at the silver fox demon. I quickly cover my mouth. Stupid! They'll kill you! But none of the demons seemed to notice me as I follow the bat demon and the fox demon. All the demons that we came across would act all respectful and bow their heads saying 'my lords' or 'boss'. I stare at the back of the bat demon's head.

"Why does he seem familiar? I mean the fox demon I've heard of from the tree and he tried to kill me, but the bat demon. How the heck do I know you?!" I yell walking through him and glaring at him. "Why do I feel like I know you?! Darn it!!!" A giggle comes from my left. I look to my left to spot a little girl with green dressed in a black cloak carrying a scythe. I stare at her in horror.

"I'm dead!" I yell pulling my hair. "I can't be dead! I haven't kissed Riu yet!" Another giggle burst from the little girls lips.

"You're not dead. You're exploring your lover's memories." I gasp and point at her blushing.

"I don't have a lover! And even if I did Why would it be that bat demon?! I've only dreamed about him once and it was about his death!" I shriek at her. She looks at me curiously.

"You don't know?" She asks hovering in my face.

"Know what?" I ask cautiously. Not knowing something with the people I hang out with could be very dangerous sometimes.

"Well I guess we can't do this then. What on earth am I supposed to do with you for the next five minutes?!" The little girl yells floating towards the sky.

"Wait don't leave me!" I yell. Suddenly I begin to float after the girl. "Wait this isn't what I meant!" I see Fuka jump into the air and flap her ears, she begins to float towards me. I hold my arms open and she snuggles into me. I warp my arms around her fluffy little cushion of a body. I smile down at her as the forest changes to a dark black night sky.

"Where are we?" I ask the little girl next to me. She looks up at the sky and sighs.

"Bing! Sorry sweetheart, but your time is up." She smiles at me waving as she floats away. She disappears laughing at me.

"Well that was interesting." I say looking down at the sleepy looking Fuka.

"You ok there, Fuka?" She looks up at me sleepy eyes and yawns showing her sharp little teeth. "I think it's time to go to sleep." I finish the sentence with a yawn of my own. Suddenly we begin to fall.

"Who the heck turned the gravity back on?!" I yell clutching Fuka tightly to my chest. Everything goes black. I shoot up panting silently gasping. It was just a dream. I look around to see the bat demon from the dream sitting to my left covered in cuts and bruises. I crawl over to him and silently inspect him. I sigh as I find nothing to serious. I hear slide open the door to the room. I look over my shoulder to see Shuichi staring at me shocked.

"What are you doing up?! You should still be in bed. This isn't good for your wound." He scolds setting down the tray of food next to the futon I was sleeping on.

"Food!" I scream beginning to run towards it. Something grabs my elbow and spins me around, slamming me into a very hard chest. Arms wrap tightly around my before hands grabs my shoulders and shake me.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You idiot!" The bat guy yells in my face. "You're the most idiotic person I've ver met!" He finishes breathing hard. I pull my hand back, let it loose and it connects hard with the side if his face.

"How dare you?!" I scream at him. "You don't know me?! How dare you talk to me like you've known me for years! Go to hell you disgusting demon!" I watch as the demon flinches and looks at me with hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Kuronue?" I hear Shuichi call. Kuronue looks over at Shuichi. I gasp stepping back.

"Kuronue?" I ask. They both look at me shock evident on their faces. Kuronue steps forward. I see pain flash through his eyes when I step back.

"How do you know my name?" He ask his voice laced with poison. I gulp and look away.

"I don't know. I just do." I whisper fiddling with my hands. Kuronue takes a step towards me.

"It's because of the Orb." An old crackly voice says from the open door. We all turn to see a tiny old lady with faded oink hair. She looks me up and down, before walking over to a mat sitting next to the futon and sits down.

"Sit down." She says looking at me. I nod my head and sit down. She looks at me and I look at her, holding her gaze.

"I like this one." She says smiling at me.

"I'm glad Genkai." Says a voice from the door. I look over my shoulder to see a very handsome guy with a binky in his mouth and Jr. on his forehead.

"What is going on?" I ask looking back at the old lady, now known as Genkai. She sighs.

"Do you know you had a life threatening wound on your stomach." I look at her in horror. "It pierced vital organs and you probably had about five minutes to live."She looks over at Kuronue. "Terrorfied that one." I look over at Kuronue but he looks away. "I f it hadn't been for that Orb inside you, you would have died."

"What orb?" I ask.

"Yes Genkai, admittedly, I'm also quiet curious as to what the orb is?" Shuichi asks.

"The Orb has been around for centuries. It was a very powerful psychic's soul at one point. The powerful psychic's name was Ojiki, thus the name Orb of Ojiki. The master didn't want anyone other than his student to own his techniques and power, so he when he died he gave his soul to his student to watch and protect. The student attached his master's soul to his and lived with it training and fighting. Taking on his own student, he then past on the soul of him and his master. This continued for many centuries until it came to a man. His name was Jin Kazeki. He never took on a student and died with the Orb still in his body and attached to his own soul. The Orb of Ojiki disappeared for many years until it showed up inside a little girl. That little girl is you, Saski." I nod my head.

"But what does that have to do with my wound healing?" I ask looking at Genkai curiously.

"The Orb was actually killing you from the inside out. If you hadn't wanted to save that boy, then the Orb would have killed you. When you begged that boy not to die, you awakened the Orb inside your soul and it melded with your soul, completing the process need to wield the Orb. Now you have a great amount of power inside you and you have no control over it."

"That's why you're going to be trained by Genkai to control your powers." The guy with the binky says.

"I'm going to what?!" I yell surprised. Genkai smiles at me. A boy with black greased back hair walks in and grins at me evilly.

"Have fun in hell." He says leaning towards me and smiling evilly. I gulp. I think I just got screwed.


	15. Author Note

**bonbon**_**: **_**I'm sorry for this but could someone tell me how old Yusuke was throughout the series? I really don't know. I do know he was fourteen when it all started and I think he was eighteen or nineteen when it ended. So just send me a message or write a review. It doesn't matter to me, just help me out a little. Also I won't be able to update for the next two days. I'll be stuck at my Grandmother's. (bows deeply) I'm very sorry! Please help me out though. Oh and try my other story Poltergeist Report: The American Spirit Detective.**

**Ember: Her Granmother doesn't like this site or her writing this quote 'garbage' un-quote.**

**bonbon: Sorry! She's a very protective and old fashioned women. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Please don't send me FLAMES! unless they're constructive, then I don't mind. But I do believe you can say it much nicer, though. I'll add another chapter after this author note so you won't be to mad.**

**Ember&bonbon: Help us out!**


	16. Ch Fourteen: Another Kidnapping

**bonbon: Sorry about his being so short.**

**Ember: She has to do this secretly, her Grandmother is swatching.**

**Ember&bonbon: Enjoy!**

* * *

I snuggle further into my pillow enjoying one of the...well the only free day Genkai ever gave me. Yusuke wasn't lying when he said it would be hell. It has been three months of training with her and I was ready to die. That crazy old hag made me sleep with snakes. Sleep with snakes!! Yusuke said he had to do the same thing but I think Genkai switched out the snakes because mine kept trying to eat me. I hear the door slide open and close shut quietly. Light footsteps walk over to my bed and I hear the floor creak as they kneel down.

"Not today Genkai. I'm tired and sore." I moan pulling the cover over my head and curl into a ball, trying to keep the warmth. A low chuckle comes from outside the blanket. I know that chuckle! That bastard!

"Kuronue you pervert!" I yell throwing the blanket off and jumping to my feet, ready to kick his ass. Kuronue, the bat demon. He was Kurama's old partner when they used to steal together. Kuronue was the only person in this entire estate that I couldn't stand. He was mean to me without cause. Well yeah I mean I did hit him the first time I woke up, but that was because the jerk talked like he knew and scolded me like a toddler. But seriously who's the more mature one, the seventeen year old girl or the over a thousand year old flippin' DEMON?! I glare at him as he stands up and towers over my by at least a foot. He glares down at me with a sneer on his face.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" He asks in a mocking tone. I glare at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I ask him. He looks down at me with a shocked expression before bursting out laughing. I could feel my body heating up from the humiliation and anger. How dare this bastard laugh at me when I ask him a question?! He slowly regains his breath and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"Answer me this princess?" He says stepping forward. I flinch at the nickname. Only Riu ever called me princess, little one, or little bite. I could feel my eyes pool with salty water at the thought of Riu. I had convinced Genkai to let me go visit him but he wasn't there. When I asked one of his neighbors they said he hadn't been for almost a month, but somehow the rent always got paid, so they knew he wasn't dead. "Why do you hate me?" I gasping looking up at him.

"What?!" I yell outraged. "I don't hate you!" Kuronue chuckles at me walking closer.

"Really?" He ask. My back hits the wall and I look around for an exit. "Then tell me, princess."

"Don't call me that!" I yell feeling my heart clench painfully. Kuronue stops leaving only an inch between us, resting his arms on each side of my head. I look away feeling the tears fall.

"Why is it that ever time I look in your eyes I see nothing but anger and disgust? Why do you hate me so much?" He whispers inches from my face. A sob breaks free from my lips. I could feel my body shaking from me holding it in. I can't! I can't! I glare up at Kuronue, tears pouring down my face.

"You wanna know why?!" I scream in his face taking him off guard. "It's because every time I look at you I see his face. HIS FACE!!! Every time I'm close to you I just want you to hold me! I shouldn't feel that way. You bring out the exact same fucking feelings he does and I can't stand it. I feel like I betray him every time I look at you and think 'Why won't he hold me?''Why won't he look at me?' Every time I look at you I see Riu's face. I can't take it!" I lean my head against his chest exhausted. I could feel his move up and down with his uneven breathing.

"Saski." He whispers into my hair. "I'm so sorry." He says, but halfway through the sentence his voice changes. I look up curiously to see Riu smiling down at me with tears down his face. "I am so sorry. I swear I will never let anything hurt you again...especially me."

"Riu!" I yell jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Riu stumbles backwards not expecting my reaction and we both go flying. I land on top of him. I raise up onto my hands and knees and look down at him giggling. We hear a low chuckle from the door. I look up and see Shuichi...oops, I mean Kurama. He looks at us with a smile on his face then he looks at Riu.

"Took you long enough to tell her." He says before walking off and leaving us alone. I sit down on Riu and look down at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. He laughs nervously sitting up holding onto my waist.

"Well you didn't exactly seem so keen on me at the time." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." I could feel him shake his head.

"Don't be. I should have known you would be able to accept me. I was just so scared of losing you that I almost lost you anyway." I lean back and smack upside the head.

"You're an idiot." He grins at me stupidly. I rush forward quickly tapping my lips to his before I jump off of him and walk out the door. He looks after me confusion written on his face.

"You can't just kiss a man and not expect me to want more. Get back here!" He yells standing. I race off towards the room Genkai always hangs out in. I rush in to see Genkai and Keiko hitting Yusuke upside the head.

"Awe. Poor Yusuke." I say pausing at the door before continuing on hearing Riu's rapidly approaching footsteps. I race towards the kitchen hearing food cooking. I walk in slowly seeing Yukina looking around confused and Shizuru making pancakes.

"Hello." Yukina says smiling. I smile at her.

"Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"The garden."

"Oh well breakfast will be ready shortly." I grab a piece of toast and race out of the room. I walk towards the garden and sit down on a huge boulder placed in the center of the garden. I take a mouthful of toast and chew it slowly waiting for Riu. I hear a twig crack from behind me. I turn around to hear the bushes rustle from in front of me. I spin around sliding off the rock and dropping my toast. A weird felling envelops my body and I begin to shake. I don't like this. I think looking around the garden.

"Riu this isn't fun anymore."

"I'm sorry. I'll try and make it more exciting." A creepily familiar voice comes from behind me. I turn around and scream.

~Kuronue's POV~

I race into the kitchen following Saski's scent trail. I sigh.

"Figures she'd eat while I'm chasing her." I say walking over to the pile of toast and picking a piece up. I look at the little ice maiden, Yukina, and smile.

"Do you know where Saski went?" She nods her head smiling.

"Yes. She went out to the garden." I look at her curiously.

"I didn't know Kurama had a garden."

"Neither did I." Yukina smiles at me. I hear the oafs older sister gasp dropping the bowl of eggs.

"Saski." She whispers.

"What?" I ask. A scream echoes from outside the temple. Saski! I think feeling something was wrong. I race outside the temple following Saski's scent. I stop at a garden full of flowers. I retch at the smell of rotting flesh.

"Don't breathe in the flower's pollen." Kurama's voice comes from behind me. I look up holding my breathe.

"Sazeki's scent is all over." I race out of the garden and punch the closes thing, which just happened to be a huge tree. The tree falls back with a snap.

"Damn you Sazeki." I snarl. I hear Kurama and the others walk up behind me.

"They took the girls." Kurama informs me. I look at them.

"I lost her again. I told her I would never let anything hurt her and that bastard took her!"

"We'll get them back and kick that son of a bitch's ass!" Yusuke says clenching his fist, his eyes flashing an almost blood red, tattoos appear on his body. I smirk as Kurama changes to his demon form.

"Let's save our women."


	17. Ch Fifteen: The Great & Terrible Battle

**bonbon: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ember: Yeah. It's the last one.**

**bonbon: No it's not. There's one more.**

**Ember: I think you might get some hate mail for this ending.**

**bonbon: (looks at readers terrorfied) Don't send me hat mail! It's not over yet.**

**Ember: Yeah. Really. Don't. She will cry.**

**Ember&bonbon: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Let" Smash. "Me" Smash. "The" Smash. "Hell" Smash. "OUT!!!" SMASH! I scream kicking the door of the circular bird cage hanging a few feet above the ground.

"Saski, please calm down." Botan whispers. "You'll draw attention to yourself." And right on que a bunch of demon thieves walks in checking out the commotion. I smirk an evil idea popping into my head. I worm crawl over to the other side of my cage and face all the girls.

"Hey will you guys help me out?"

"How?" Keiko asks. I smirk.

"Like this." I pretend to whisper a bunch of things to them. They catch on to the idea and nod there heads every now and then. Botan lets out a squeal of happiness, perking the already interested demons' interest more. The other girls shush her. Having enough one of the demons walks over and smacks my cage, it being the closest to the ground. My teeth rattle with the cage. I glare at the demon.

"What the hell do you want, you disgusting lowlife pick pocket?" Demon # 1 growls threateningly. I smile at him unimpressed. He reaches for the door, but Demon # 2 sadly stops him.

"Don't do it, boss, would be extremely pissed if we let his future mate out and beat her." He looks at me. "That's his new job." I snarl at him menacingly taking them both by surprise. I gasp as Demon # 2's head comes off. Blood pours out of the open wound covering me in it.

"That's a warning. Leave now or lose your life." The fox guy emotionlessly. Demon # 1 races out of the room, quickly followed by the others. The fox guy faces my cage and smirks at my blood covered clothes.

"That look suites you, but it would be better if you didn't have anything on at all." He says reaching in and pulling one of my tank top straps down. I grab his hand in between my teeth and bite down. He hisses slightly but doesn't move away. I bite down harder hoping to get a better response. He leans in resting his face on the cage.

"If you're trying to hurt me my dear, you're doing it all wrong. I'm a rather devote masochist and this pain only fuels my lust for that cute little form of yours." I spit his hand out gagging on the taste of his blood. Pulling his hand back he licks it clean. Licking his lips he smiles at me.

"You taste very sweet." I could feel my entire body shaking with fear and hatred. He smirks and looks up at the girls.

"Enjoying your accommodations ladies?" I could feel their heated glares. Suddenly the air gets very cold. I shiver freezing.

"Frigid bitch." He whispers before smiling. "We'll have to fix that."

"What do you-" A painful scream is released from above me along with the smell if burning flesh.

"Yukina!" Keiko yells.

"Bastard!" Botan screams. I try to look but the fox guy grabs my cage, forcing me to watch him.

"I can make this stop any time you want." He says smiling at me.

"Stop it!" I yell the smell getting stronger.

"Become my mate and I will."

"No! I belong to no one!" I growl. He smiles.

"Have it your way." He looks up and nods. Suddenly the screams get louder and more painful.

"No!" I yell. I look back at him crawling closer. "I will just stop it." I beg.

"Kiss me first." He says smiling. I nod my head tears pouring down my face. I cringe feeling his lips against mine. I gasp and try to pull back feeling his tongue trailing my lips. He pushes his tongue into my mouth tasting every crevice. I hold back the urge to vomit.

"No Saski." I hear Yukina whimper. The fox demon pulls away a thing of spit trailing between. I slam my head against the bottom of the cage.

"You really so taste sweet. I always knew the bat had good taste in demon women, but apparently he has good taste in humans as well."

"Kuronue." I sob. "Please help me." I look up and see the fox guy looking at me curiously.

"You're crying for that thing when you have me. How odd." He says before walking away.

"Oh Saski." Yukina whimpers. I smile hearing her voice. I got a little scared not hearing her voice for a second.

"I'll be fine." I whisper. "I just need to rest a little while." I say before falling asleep only to dream of Kuronue.

~Kuronue's POV~

I growl throwing the communicator on the ground successfully breaking it into a million little pieces.

"What the hell does he mean he lost their signal?!" I snarl at the rest of the group.

"Kuronue that's enough!" Kurama snaps. I look at him shocked. "You freaking out won't help Saski. You need to calm down and we all need to consider our options now that we don't have a clue where they are."

"Something's wrong though. I can feel it. Saski's going through something painful and I'm not there to help her." My breath comes out in short heavy pants. Kurama walks over to me and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It will be all right. We get her back." He looks up at everyone's angry and determined faces. "We'll get them all back." I nod my head. A huge burst of energy shoots out of no where. We all turn our heads to stare at the huge show of power.

"To you guys feel that?" Kuwabara asks.

"That's the level of an S class demon." Hiei says.

"Damn." Yusuke whispers.

"What could be emitting so much power?" Kurama asks in awe. I shake my head.

"I have a feeling that that's where we'll find the girls." I look at everyone. They all nod their heads. We all race towards the huge amounts of energy.

~Saski's POV~

I growl as the blasted itching comes back. I scratch my foot against the bars to the cage.

"Go away damn it!" I yell at my foot. I bang my head against the floor. "That's it!" I say sitting up.

"What are you doing Saski?" Yukina asks feeling my power rise before the others. I growl up at them.

"I'm tired of being the fucking damsel im distress, how about you guys?" I ask.

"She's right." Keiko says.

"Let's kick some demon butt." Botan cheers.

"I'm all for this plan but do you guys know how to get out of here?" The ever sensible Shizuru asks. I smile an idea popping into my head. I close my eyes concentrating all my power on the ropes. I could feel my power pulsing throughout my body.

"Saski you're glowing!" Keiko gasps. I smile standing up the cage falling apart and the ropes slither off. I open my eyes to see myself with a light blue aura surrounding me. I look up at the girls and do the same thing for them. Their cages fall apart and the ropes just slither off. We all float down to the ground. I look at them and smile.

"I did it." I whisper only to be tackled to the ground by Botan.

"Saski you did it!" she squeals directly into my ear.

"Ear, Botan." I say pushing her off.

"Oops." She says getting off and rubbing the back of her neck. I look around the empty cave.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I ask looking at the girls clueless. They all fall down.

"You didn't plan this far?!" Botan and Keiko yell at me. I cringe away.

"No, not exactly." I say but with their glares I continue. "In my defense, I didn't even know if this would work." They all sigh and look around.

"What are we supposed to do know?" Botan asks. Shizuru pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Blowing out a puff of smoke she looks at us.

"You girls had the idea. Kick some demon butt." I smile at her.

"Shizuru you freakin' rock."

"Hell yeah!" Botan cheers punching the air.

"Follow me." I say leading them out into the hall. We creep down the hall quietly. I stop at a door and slowly push it open. I gasp at the sight before me. All the girls surround me. We all look at each other before grinning.

"Let's have some fun with this."

~Kuronue's POV~

We arrive at a huge castle. Sneaking up to the place we kill a few guards and creep in. As we enter the keep we hear a huge battle. I look over my shoulder at Kurama and the others.

'Should we check it out?' I mouth. Kurama shakes his head.

'Perfect distraction.' I nod my head. We creep past the battle but I pause hearing a war cry.

"Die all you filthy thieves!" We all run back to the battle and gape at the sight below us. I burst out laughing along with Yusuke. There right below us was all fighting off all the ruthless demon thieves was the girls, Saski leading them.

"Die!" She screams kicking a cat demon in the head. Kurama looks over at my holding in his laughter.

"Do you think we should help them?" I shake my head doubling over from laughing.

"Let them have some fun." I pick myself back up only to burst back into hysterics upon seeing Saski and the girl's string up Sazeki and beat him like a piñata. The rest of the guys join me hearing Saski shout 'Wonder what will fall out?!' We watch in joy as the girls leave him hanging upside down bloodied and beaten. I look over at Kurama.

"Wanna have some fun with this piece of trash?" Kurama and the others grin at me sadistically.

~Saski's POV~

We all turn around at the sound of the fox guys screams echoing from the castle.

"Wonder what that was about?" I ask Shizuru. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't know." She says turning away. We walk towards the woods just as the guys walk out.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouts jumping him, knocking them both to the ground. We laugh at Yusuke blushing face. I smile at Kuronue's laughing face. He looks up and smiles back at me. He walks over to me and pulls me against his chest. I snuggle closer, happy to have him back.

"Saski." He calls. I look up.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you hit someone?" He says grinning at me. I cock my head to the side curiously.

"When have you ever seen me hit someone?" He chuckles.

"Never mind." I look around to see all the guys grinning like idiots, even Mr. Doom and Gloom. I look over at Keiko, resting in Yusuke's arms.

"I think we missed something?" I ask her. She nods her head and glares up at Yusuke.

"What is he talking about?" She asks Yusuke, more likes demands it. Yusuke laughs at me and the other girls.

"Nothing." WHACK.

"You're lying Yusuke." She says. Yusuke looks over at Kuronue pleadingly.

"Sorry, can't help you there." He says raising his ends helplessly.

"No you can't." I say glaring at him. He glares over at Yusuke.

"Damn you Detective." I walk towards the blue swirling portal.

"Come along Kuronue. You can tell me all about it when we get home." He sighs defeated and follows.

*Thirty Minutes later*

I plop down on Kuronue's bed in his apartment. I crawl under the covers and sigh peacefully. I feel the bed shake as Kuronue crawls under with me. I snuggle into his chest as him arm wraps around my waist.

"Kuronue?" I call.

"Hm?" He says nuzzling my hair sleepily.

"I love you." I whisper into his chest. He grabs my chin and nuzzles my nose.

"I know."

"Kuronue." I grumble. He laughs at my pouting face. Giving me a quick kiss he tucks my head under his chin.

"I love you too." I smile and kiss his chest.

"Hey Kuronue?"

"What now?" He says tiredly. I smirk up at him.

"Wanna have some fun?" He looks at me shocked before quickly turning off the light. He crawls on top of me and I just knew he was grinning.

"This will be the funest night you'll ever have." I giggle up at him.

"Bring it on batboy."

"Consider it brought." He growls huskily.

* * *

**bonbon: Ooh! Wonder what they're doing? (winks and nudges Kurama) **

**Ember: Everyone knows what they're doing. They're fucki-**

**bonbon: (clamps hand over Ember's mouth) The last chapter will come soon. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Kurama: (waves bye) Enjoy her next chapter.**

**bonbon: (glomps Kurama) You're so cute!**

**Ember: Save Kurama! (throws Kurama to fangirls and laughs evilly) Have fun!**

**bonbon: (looks after Kurama sadly and waves) Have fun ShuShu.**

**Ember: (looks at bonbon weirdly) Not going to ask. I am not going to ask.**

**Ember&bonbon: Catch you next time!**

**Kurama: Help me!**

**bonbon: I'm coming my sexy foxy. (jumps into hord of fangirls)**

**Ember: She doesn't own anything. Bye.**

**bonbon: (walks out with Kurama intact) Bye. ( waves)**

**Kurama: (waves shakily) Bye.**


	18. Ch Sixteen: Five Years Later

*_Five Years Later_*

"Ken, get back here this instant!" I yell chasing after the little bat demon. He giggles running into the temple and hides behind Kurama. Kurama chuckles picking up Ken.

"Good to see you again Ken." He says rubbing his nose against Ken's. The little five year old giggles happily.

"Are you giving your mother trouble again?" Kuronue says walking into the room. Kurama smiles and hands Ken over to his father. I sigh stepping up into the temple.

"He's been excited all day." I say ruffling his black, almost navy, hair. Ken flexes his little wings happily hearing the squeals of the Urameshi twins come from the stairs.

"Don't eat that Kiro. Mimi, don't touch that it'll eat you. Kurama come get your plants! Keiko, help me!" Yusuke shouts desperately. Me, Kuronue and Kurama walk over to the stairs to see Keiko walking back down the stair to help a very disheveled looking Yusuke.

"Kids are all pure evil." He complains. The twins stop playing and look back at Yusuke with huge teary puppy eyes.

"Daddy hates us!" Mimi wails. Keiko picks her up and glares daggers at Yusuke. I giggle at Yusuke's horrified face.

"Having trouble Yusuke?" I ask. He glares at me picking up Kiro.

"Play." Ken says reaching for Kiro. I nod my head smiling up at Kuronue.

"All right but no biting this time." Ken looks up at Kuronue grinning. "None do you here me." Ken looks down acting like a beaten puppy.

"All right." He says before rushing over to Kiro as Yusuke puts him down. Mimi watches the two boys play from behind her mom's legs. I walk over and crouch down.

"Don't you want to play Mimi?" She shakes her head her dark brown curls bouncing. I watch as her eyes light up.

"Nesa!" She squeals as a little girl, smaller then the others walks up the stairs, her hair a light brown with blue highlights glistening in the sun. Her red eyes lock onto Mimi and she races to her side. They hug each other and squeal excitedly. I grin at them as Kuwabara and Yukina walk up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Kuwabara calls grinning his arm around Yukina's shoulder, her belly bulging. Keiko and I squeal excitedly.

"Oh, Yukina another one!" Keiko says.

"When is it due?" I ask.

"Next month." She beams.

"Kuwabara you dog." Yusuke says grabbing Kuwabara into a headlock. I grin at the two idiots.

"Hey don't start the party without us!" Botan's voice yells from behind me. I turn around to see her and Shizuru, plus Koenma walking up the stirs with Shizuru's little girl trailing behind. I smile at our second little shy girl.

"Where's daddy Missy?" I ask her. Shizuru smiles down at the little girl as she clings to her leg.

"He's working. He should be home by eight." Shizuru says look up to see Kiro bite Ken's wing. I sigh and look at Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" I call.

"Damn it!" He yells storming over. "What the hell did he do now?!" I cover my mouth with my hands hiding the smirk as Keiko creeps up behind Yusuke.

"Never mind."

"What-"WHACK!

"Yusuke there are children present." She scolds the now unconscious Yusuke.

"And they're as lively as ever." Kurama says joining the conversation. Suddenly everything goes quiet and Kurama sighs. I grin. Here we go again.

"UNCLE FOXY!!!" I giggle as the children charge Kurama using the nickname Kuronue had taught them. It just sorta stuck. All the children then proceed to pile on top of him, seeing which one could stay on top the longest. We all burst out laughing as Kurama lets out a yelp when Kiro uses his long hair as a rope to climb on top. I smile looking around at all the familiar faces and think…my family. Two arms wrap around my waist. I look up and Kuronue smiles down at me. He gives me a quick peck before laughing at his ex-partner and best friend. I smile up at him. No. I look around again and my smile brightens. This is our family.

* * *

**bonbon: I can't believe I actually finished a story.**

**Ember: I can't believe people actually read your story and then that foxy reviewed.**

**bonbon: Plus Crazy anime chick since 1993. (bows) I would like to thank you both for being loyal reviewers. I also would like to thank anyone else who read my story beginning to end. Thank you all.**

**Ember: Sorry she wasted time during your life.**

**bonbon: (glares at Ember) Just to help every one out this story began a little while after the series had ended.**

**Ember&bonbon: Thank you for reading!!!**

**bonbon: Try my other story Poltergeist Report: The American Spirit Detective. (gets on knees) I'm kinda desperate.**

**Ember: (rolls eyes)**


End file.
